My Madness
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: Que decepción... pense que eras lo que siempre busque... pero me equivoque... chapter 9
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

Buenas tardes tengan todos… y bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no publico algo y como hay alguien que me anda insistiendo ¬¬ pues aquí les traigo otra de mis obsesiones… un ItaDei

**Aclaraciones:** Es un fic Yaoi y tiene muerte de personajes… y si no les agrada nada de eso mejor salgan del fic y ya ^^

Y bueno, este e s un poquito diferente a los que acostumbro escribir y tiene una dedicatoria especial para mi amigo Puppet… (sabes que tu eres mi inspiración! XD)

Y un pequeño detalle… este fic tiene por tema la canción llamada Home Town del juego Silent Hill 3 (si alguien no la conoce díganme y les mando la direcc donde pueden escucharla XD)

Bien, por ahora los dejo con la introducción y el primer cap… las dudas o comentarios en el review pliz =)

**Danna:** Puppet, espero verte pronto otra vez, acuérdate que me debes una y que prometiste que iríamos de viaje XD


	2. My Madness

**My Madness**

¿Algunas vez has escuchado voces donde no las hay?, ¿has visto cosas que nadie más es capaz de ver? O acaso… ¿nunca te has sentido solo?

Ante esto la mayoría de la gente te dice… _Estas loco_… pero en realidad, ¿qué es la locura?

La locura, en términos médicos es, Una persona que ha perdido la razón y que tiene trastornadas las facultades mentales.

Pero para mi, la locura no significa nada de eso… ¿dices que eso no puede ser?, Jeje, tal vez, pero para mi, la persona que esta loca, la verdadera locura, es aquella persona que siempre ve la vida de un modo negativo, que nunca extiende sus fronteras por temor a fracasar y que vive sumido en la más vil oscuridad de su propio mundo, aquellos que piensan que este solo gira alrededor de ellos y que los demás solo están para elevar su ego y su soberbia… pedofilos, bouyeristas, fetiches, exhibicionistas, etc.… Eso para mi, es la verdadera locura…

Aunque tambien dicen que la locura viene despues de algún evento desastroso, traumatizante o que ya se nace con eso. Sin embargo… yo he vivido bajo situaciones muy tensas y algo deprimentes pero te puedo asegurar que no estoy loco… a pesar de todo lo que digan los demás…

Si bien mi infancia no fue tan linda como la de muchos otros, crecí como una persona normal. Tuve algunos amigos imaginarios, como cualquier niño de cinco años, que me acompañaron durante los momentos de soledad a los que fui obligado gracias a mi padre pero no por eso se me atrofio el cerebro y perdí la compostura.

Todos ellos eran reflejo de los amigos que tuve antes de que me recluyeran en este asilo, y había uno en especial al que podía contarle todo cuanto me sucedía, recalco, como cualquier otro niño que ven hablando solo antes de dormir o en un rincón de su hogar… no por eso le dirían loco… ¿o si?

En fin, luego de un tiempo todos desaparecieron, crecí… ya no eran necesarios…

Y aunque hubieron ocasiones en que necesite de ellos, que necesite de alguien que escuchara, aunque sean imaginarios, no hice nada… ¿por qué?, quizás porque al crecer se te inculcan ciertos tabúes y encuentras anormal el hablar con un ser que… no existe…

En fin, yo no estoy loco, si acaso los locos serán aquellos que encuentran placer en hacer sufrir a los demás o tienen alguna atracción enfermiza hacia ciertas cosa, pero yo no lo estoy.

Aunque debo admitir que la locura tiene ciertas ventajas… ¿qué cual me preguntas? Jum, déjame ver… a si… una de las ventajas que me encantan, a parte de ser feliz en tu propio mundo es…

Que un loco, jamás esta solo…


	3. Chapter 1

_**¿Cuántos no han soñado con la familia perfecta?**_

_**Aquella en donde los hijos son todo aquello que los padres desean, aquella en donde no hay peleas ni conflictos, en la que existe una armonía y comunicación perfecta… ¿suena atractivo no? En lo personal, mi mayor anhelo era tener una familia perfecta…**_

**- Las familias perfectas no existen… -**

_**Claro que si, todos piensan que no es así pero es verdad, estas existen…**_

**- ¿A si? ¿Acaso tu familia es perfecta? -**

_**Mmm, tal vez empezamos de forma complicada pero… si, somos una familia perfecta, hemos llegado a ser una…**_

**- No me digas, que yo recuerde, tu familia **_**era**_** perfecta, al menos ante los ojos del público, ningún conflicto, unida y ejemplar… salvo que dentro de las cuatro paredes que alguna vez llamaste hogar solo había rechazo, desprecio, frialdad, una madre muerta y un padre extremadamente autoritario y superficial. -**

_**Tal vez, pero mira, con el paso del tiempo mejoramos y ahora aquí estamos, siendo una familia perfecta y feliz… Aun no puedo creer todo el trabajo que costó para que seamos así…**_

**- ¿Nh? Suena interesante… ¿por qué no me cuentas tu historia? -**

_**Esta bien, te la diré… Para empezar te diré que mi padre era demasiado autoritario pero nada de eso me importo y continué mi vida como si nada pasara, acatando todas las órdenes de mi padre, aunque muchas veces fueron horribles… Pensando que era mejor así para mantenerlo contento, disfrazando el miedo con respeto y admiración, pero todo aquello que viví con el fue de mucha utilidad, aun cuando estuvo a punto de destrozarme la vida…**_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Cap 1- The begining**

- ¡No!! ¡No me puedes hacer esto!! –suplico el rubio- ¡Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas! ¡Eres mi padre, se supone que debes velar por mi bienestar!! ¡Papá!! -lloriqueo

- ¡Silencio!! ¡Tú vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga sin cuestionarme!! –dijo el hombre de edad adulta, cabello rubio y corto, ojos azules que a diferencia del joven frente suyo eran opacos y rasgados, de rasgos duros y dándole una imagen intimidante- Sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien se atreve a cuestionarme… -dijo enojado

- ¡Pero, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?!! –soltó lágrimas- ¡Me estas usando como presente para el hijo de tu socio! ¡¿A caso no te importa lo que yo sienta?! -

- … -el hombre se limito a escuchar aunque era evidente que no tardaría mucho en callar a su insolente hijo

- ¡Además, siento decirte que ya alguien en mi vida y que ni tu ni nadie va a poder cambiarlo! –decía con voz firme y aparente valentía- ¡No me importa que sea una orden tuya! ¡Ya no pienso seguir haciendo todo lo que tu…! -

- ¡YA CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! –aporreando una mano en su escritorio y asustando al otro- ¡No quiero seguir escuchando tus tonterías!! –miro serio- Lo siento pero ya he hecho el compromiso, te irás con el dentro de seis meses –sonrió levemente- Deberías agradecerme, esta es una gran oportunidad para ti -rió

- ¡Padre por favor escúchame, te lo suplico! –entre llanto

- ¡No!! ¡Suficiente tengo con que me hayas salido maricon!! Al menos podemos sacarle provecho a eso –levantándose de su silla- Esta conversación ha terminado… tengo negocios que atender, nos vemos… -dijo saliendo del despacho y dejando al rubio totalmente perplejo

- ¡ARGH!! –grito lleno de rabia llevando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza- _¡Esto no puede estar pasando, es mentira!! ¡¿Por qué, por qué me odias tanto?!!_ -pensó

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Al cabo de unos minutos el joven salio del despacho de su padre, la enorme casa estaba vacía, solo el caminaba por la oscuridad de los pasillos hasta llegar a su alcoba donde se encerró y se arrodillo al pie de la cama, llorando en silencio.

- _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me hace sufrir tanto?, ¿Acaso no ya he pagado mi culpa lo suficiente?... ¿Aun sigue odiándome?_ –pensaba apoyado en la cama y llorando- _Yo no tuve la culpa de que mi madre muriera al nacer… ¿por qué no lo entiende?_

_¿No le basto con mandarme a ese asilo lejos de aquí? ¿No fueron suficientes esos 10 años de encierro y soledad?..._

_Justo cuando pensé que todo había terminado y me dejaría en paz. Me dejo regresar con la condición de cumplir todas sus órdenes y no me importo, yo solo quería regresar a casa… Pero esto ya es demasiado…_

_¡No puede ser!! Tengo que evitarlo a como de lugar_… este compromiso o puede ser… -susurro

- Te dije que era una mala idea desde el principio y no escuchaste… -dijo una voz detrás de el- Pero descuida, hemos salido de situaciones peores que esta, ya veras que estaremos bien… -dijo

- Es verdad… lo haremos de nuevo… ¿juntos no? –pregunto viendo una sombra en un rincón de la habitación

- Si, descuida… lo haremos como siempre… -sonrió

- Si tu lo dices… -dijo tranquilamente- Confiare en ti… espero y no me falles –se levanto y le miro de frente- Empezaremos de nuevo… -sonrió levemente y el otro asintió con la cabeza

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo**_**… ese dicho sonó en mi cabeza mucho tiempo…**_

_**Que razón tenia el que lo menciono… que fácil fue decir, **_**Seré feliz**_**, que fácil fue soñar y que duro fue el intentarlo. **_

_**Caí, fue doloroso pero me recupere, tal vez este era algún tipo de reto que la vida me ponía y sin embargo pude superarlo… ¿pero, quién iba a decir que gracias a eso y a un arranque de locura, te conocería a ti?**_

Tres mese despues……

- _Ya estoy arto_… -pensaba desesperadamente entre llanto el joven rubio- _ya no quiero seguir esperando_… -pensó nuevamente

Estaba parado peligrosamente en el barandal del tercer piso de la universidad, manteniendo a duras penas el equilibrio. Estaba desesperado y enojado.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, pero hazlo rápido, no te vayan a ver… -dijo la voz a sus espaldas

- Amm… ¿seguro qué esto no me va a doler? –pregunto temeroso viendo hacia abajo

- Es un tercer piso… claro que no, te lo aseguro -sonrió

- Bueno, confiare en ti, tú nunca fallas… -susurro mientras inclinaba su cuerpo lentamente hacia el frente

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Detente! –grito alguien a sus espaldas, aquel joven lo jalo de un brazo, abrazándolo a su cuerpo y cayendo al pasillo- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto sin soltarlo, era Uchiha Itachi, un alumno de cuarto semestre, de carácter aparentemente frió pero amable

- … -el rubio se limito a guardar silencio

- Eso estuvo cerca… ¿por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto de nuevo sin obtener respuesta- Como sea, te llevare a la rectoría… -dijo levantándose

Ante tales palabras el menor reacciono y rápidamente le propino una fuerte bofetada.

_DUMP!!_

El pelinegro giro la cara debido al golpe mientras el rubio lo miraba con aparente odio, no paso mucho para que el Uchiha reaccionara ante tal acción.

- ¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?!! ¡Acabo de salvar tu vida y ¿me golpeas?!! ¡Aprende a decir gracias!! ¡So idiota!! –se quejo sacudiéndolo levemente

- ¡Suéltame!! –protesto el rubio separándose- ¡Yo no tengo nada que agradecerte, nadie pidió tu ayuda!! ¡Y si te golpeé, fue por meterte donde no te llaman! ¡Tu idiota!! –dijo evidentemente molesto

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!! -

- ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!! –lo empujo

- ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? –dijo bajito denotando irritabilidad hacia la actitud del más pequeño

En un ágil movimiento tomo al chico por la cintura y sin esfuerzo alguno lo cargo en un hombro y comenzó a caminar.

- Pues cargado o arrastrado te llevare y de paso al psicólogo, bien que lo necesitas –dijo sonriendo triunfador

- ¡¿Qué?!! –sorprendido- ¡¿Qué crees qué haces?!! ¡Bájame, déjame en paz!! –tratando se soltarse sin éxito

- _A pesar de ser tan chiquito si que pesa_… -pensó el Uchiha- No importa lo que digas, te llevare y punto… necesitas que te revisen… -respondió tranquilo

- _¡Demonios! Debo soltarme cuanto antes_… ¡He dicho que me sueltes!! –exigió pataleando en el pecho del mayor pero luego algo paso por su mente haciendo que se quedara quieto, cosa que el Uchiha agradeció- _Aunque pensándolo bien… no estaría tan mal que me revisaran… así yo podría… -sonrió levemente_

- No… -dijo alguien frente a el- No puedes dejar haga esto… recuerda que no podemos hacer eso… tienes que alejarte cuanto antes -

Frente a el estaba su propia imagen pero un tanto más joven, voz más delgada y suave y los ojos opacos y lúgubres… sin embargo esto no pareció asustarlo y lo miro de forma natural.

- Hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningún problema, no lo arruines… siempre debemos ser cautelosos –dijo serio

- Pero… -dijo a lo bajito- Ya no quiero seguir esperando… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… ya me canse de hacerlo… déjame adelantar las cosas… -pidió

- _¿Qué tanto estará murmurando? Además de suicida, loco_… -pensó el Uchiha al escuchar la voz del menor sin entender nada de lo que decía

- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres –tomando el rostro del menor con ambas manos- Hazlo… pero recuerda que le prometimos no fallar y ser prudentes –dijo

- ¿Eh? –Deidara quien se estremeció ante las palabras del otro y recordando algo

- Todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan –rió- La perfección podría desvanecerse –mostrando una sonrisa sádica

- ¡NO!! ¡SUELTAME!! –grito el rubio a las espaldas del otro haciendo que pegara un brinco

- ¡Ah! ¡No grites así! ¡Me asustaste! –deteniéndose- ¡Tranquilo no te haré daño! –mirándolo un poco preocupado

- ¡No!! ¡Bájame, te exijo que me bajes!! –grito nuevamente

Estaba molesto pero el pelinegro no hizo caso omiso a sus exigencias y siguió caminando pero antes de avanzar unos metros más, Deidara le propino una patada en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciendo que el Uchiha cayera soltándolo.

- ¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué… hiciste eso?! ¡Estas… loco!! –en el suelo y tratando de recobrar el aire

- Te advertí que me soltaras –hablo serio- Tienes suerte de que hoy estemos de buen humor… -sonrió- ¡Nos vemos perdedor! –echo a correr por el pasillo

- ¡Espera, vuelve aquí!! –el pelinegro- Demonios se fue… ¡ese niño esta loco! –refunfuño- _¿Estemos?_ –pensó mientras sobaba su estomago

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

- Anf, anf… lo perdí… -susurro Deidara escondido tras una pared de un corredor en el segundo piso- Espero que no me siga –mirando por el pasillo- Ya hice lo que querías, ¿estas contento ahora? –pregunto viendo al frente

- Contento no sería la palabra… más bien sería resignado… -se oyó la voz, aquella que conocía muy bien

- ¿Dónde estas? –pregunto mirando a los lados

- Justo aquí –respondió detrás de el y aferrándolo por la cintura- ¿Seguiremos con el plan? –pregunto y el otro negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no? Ya habías dicho que si, no puedes echarte para atrás –afilo un poco los ojos

- No… ya no quiero -susurro mirando al otro- Hay un cambio de planes –dijo mirándolo

- No puedes hacer eso, tienes que…–

- ¡Ja! ¡Te encontré!! –exclamo el Uchiha apareciendo por el marco de la puerta

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! –gritaron ambos del susto

- ¿Creíste que te escaparías de mi? –sonrió Itachi frente a el- Ahora si mocoso, me vas a escuchar… -sonrió victorioso

- Ay no… -murmuro asustado Deidara

To be continued


	4. Chapter 2

Hola a tods! xD

Disculpen las demoras, tuve algunos contratiempos pero ya estan arreglado y por fin después de tantos años xDDD les traigo la conti de este fic ^^ gomen =o

Jeje, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron y si… DEIDARA ESTA LOCO!! Pero apoco no es mejor asi? :D bien, sin mas que decir, aquí lo tienen xD

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Si bien ya tenía problemas, estos se complicaron más cuando tu apareciste en mi vida, siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman…**_

**- Pues perdóname por arruinarla… -**

_**Te equivocas, no la arruinaste, la mejoraste… Pero tambien, ¿quién iba a decir que resultarías ser un estudiante de psicología? Un psicólogo y un psicópata juntos, ¿Qué linda pareja, no?**_

**- Me parece perfecta… -**

_**En fin, vaya que fuiste una piedra en el zapato, pero viendo el lado positivo… Eras lo que andaba buscando…**_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Cap 2- Attraction **

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, soy del cuarto grado de psicología… ¿y tu loquito, quién eres? –dijo burlón frente al rubio

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah! Yo… ammm –estaba asustado- _¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué le digo? Blial tenia razón, ¡debí haber corrido más rápido!_ –pensaba desesperadamente sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro- _¡Que bruto!_ -

- ¿Qué te pasa chaparrito, te comió la lengua el gato? –sonrió sacarronamente

- ¡¿Chaparro?! –repitió enojado- ¡Chaparro tu abuelo! Yo no… -dejo de hablar ya que algo había captado su atención

- ¿Mmm? –el Uchiha lo miraba un tanto confundido

- Hey, este no esta nada mal… esta mejor que aquel otro tipo… -dijo Blial abrazándose al cuello de Itachi por detrás

- No hagas eso… -susurro el rubio

- ¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto Itachi rascando su cabeza

- Pero es mejor dejarlo ir… si no… –sonrió

-¡No!! –grito Deidara y se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro haciéndolos caer al piso y dejándolos en una posición bastante comprometedora- ¿Estas bien? –sentándose sobre el vientre del Uchiha y con las piernas a cada lado de sus costados

- …… -el pelinegro no decía nada, se mantenía con la cabeza baja y tratando de contener el enojo que poco a poco iba sintiendo ante la reacción del rubio

- Esto, perdona si te lastime o te asuste, pero es que a veces Blial dice y hace cosas que me enojan un poco… -sonrió sin recibir respuesta- Perdónalo ¿si? Te prometo que no volverá a suceder… Normalmente esta tranquilo pero párese ser que algo lo ha estado alterando últimamente… -al Uchiha le quedaban unos segundos- Pero no creo… -

¡Ya basta!! –termino por gritar con tudas sus fuerzas y asustando al menor- ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!! ¡¿Y quién es Blial?!! –afilo los ojos- ¡Cuando te vi ahí en el barandal pensé que lo hacías porque tenias algún problema, pero veo que no!! –

- Pero… -

- ¡No!! ¡Simplemente estas loco!! ¡Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejar que te estrellaras contra el piso a ver si así se te quitaba!! –el rubio se quedo pasmado- ¡Argh! ¡Eso me pasa por ser buena gente! ¡Sabia que había locos en este lugar pero no pensé toparme con el peor!! -lo toma de ambos brazos y lo sacude levemente- ¡Todos ustedes malditos psicópatas deberían estar encerrados todo el tiempo!! ¡Empezando contigo!! -

- ¡Calla, no sigas!! –grito el chico y empujándolo

- …… -el pelinegro se quedo callado al instante

- ¡Te pido perdón pero por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras no me encierres! –comenzó a soltar lagrimas- No quiero estar solo… no otra vez… -susurro entra llanto

- Esto… yo… -cayo en cuenta de su error- _Dios… ¿y ahora qué hago? Soy un bruto, otra vez hable sin pensar… me deje llevar por el enojo y mira lo que hice… ¿cómo lo arreglo?_ –pensó preocupado, desde pequeño, su mayor problema era responder sin pensar lo que le ocasionaba muchos problemas, se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y todo empeoraba…tal vez era momento de cambiar…

- ¡Es un maldito! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –exclamo Blial saliendo detrás de Deidara- ¡Ahora vera, le daré su merecido! –evidentemente enojado

- No, déjalo… -dijo el rubio

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados?! –dijo serio y tomándolo de los hombros

- El dijo eso porque esta molesto… tal vez fue muy imprudente haber hecho eso… -miro con tristeza- De verdad necesito que lo olvides… hazlo por mi, hoy no me siento muy bien… -dijo a modo de suplica y con suma delicadeza

- … -se quedo un tanto pasmado- Estas actuando demasiado raro, no entiendo qué pretendes, pero bueno, si eso quieres… -

- No te preocupes, todo volverá a al normalidad muy pronto… -dijo un tanto tranquilo

- _Otra vez murmurando… de seguro estará diciendo que soy un estupido y que merezco lo peor_… -pensó Itachi al ver que el chico no se movía ni le miraba- Esto… disculpa, no era mi intención decirte nada de eso, por favor perdóname… -Deidara le miro- Soy un idiota, siempre respondo sin pensar, he estado muy tenso por los exámenes y ciertamente me asustaste, aunque esa no era razón para decirte nada de aquello, te pido nuevamente disculpas… perdóname… -con evidente arrepentimiento

- ¿En serio? –pregunto el menor y el otro asintió- Gracias… -sonrió tiernamente- Pero tu tambien disculpa mis acciones… -lo miro

- … -un silencio agradable se hizo presente mientras el Uchiha le miraba, observando cada rasgo del rostro y cuerpo del rubio mientras este se quedo mirándolo fijamente

- _Vaya, al parecer no esta del todo mal… _ –pensó y sonrió inconscientemente- _¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Pervertido! _–se sonrojo pero Deidara ni siquiera lo noto, el estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos

- ¡¿Qué haces tarado?! ¡Reacciona! –dijo Blial dándole un zape en la cabeza

- ¡Ay! –chillo Deidara asustando un poco a Itachi

- ¿E-estas bien…? –un tanto preocupado

- … -le miro y luego sonrió- Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Itachi-san –dijo con ternura- Espero verte de nuevo en mejores circunstancias… nos vemos… -sonrió dulcemente mientras se levantaba y se marchaba

- _Oh… _ –pensó Itachi con una cara de idiota- _Vaya, si que los de aquí son muy raros… raros y lindos… -_pensó sonriendo

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Dos días despues… 7:30 a.m. *segundo piso***

- La mente humana ha sido un gran enigma desde hace… -decía el maestro a sus alumnos, todos prestaban atención excepto por un Uchiha que divagaba en lo más profundo de su ser

- _Ahhh… esto esta mal, ni siquiera estoy prestando atención a las clases… si sigo así reprobare_… -pensaba sentado en la tercera fila, mirando al frente y apoyando una mano en su barbilla- _Anteayer despues de lo sucedido tampoco regrese a clase y me faltaron tres… Ammm, mi papá me va a matar, espero que todavía no entreguen boletas_… -miro hacia la ventana- _Además me estoy creando otro problema… No he dormido bien estos dos días todo por culpa de ese niño que ni se cómo se llama que habla solo y con una tal Blial_… -miro la hoja de su cuaderno- _Jum, soy un pervertido, mira que andar fantaseando con un niño es… vergonzoso… debe ser hijo de alguno de los maestros y solo viene a visitarle, ¿será que hoy venga?... chin, parece que me estoy fijando mucho en el… ¡ahora si me van a matar…! Pero, es lindo, dulce, tierno y… suavecito _ -sonrió levemente

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, y luego suspiro con un poco de desgane.

- Mmmm… -se quejo quedito- _Lo mejor es dejar a mi mente despejarse, si eso haré_… -sonrió levemente- _Bueno, aquí voy_… -pensó cerrando los ojos

Pensamiento: _Itachi-san… ¿te encuentras bien? Si quieres yo puedo cuidarte_… -dijo Deidara frente a el, con la voz más sensual que haya escuchado y… vestido de enfermera

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¿Pero qué es eso?!! ¡Pervertido!! –grito levantándose de su silla y llevando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza (ya saben, estilo anime)

- ¡Uchiha, fuera del salón! –ordeno enojado el profesor

- ¡Pe-pero! -

- ¡Fuera!! -

**9:10 a.m. *segundo piso***

- Veamos… -decía el pelinegro saliendo de la recepción y sosteniendo un papel en las manos, el cual estaba apresurado por leer

Si, su profesor le había echado del salón durante las horas que restaban de su clase, 2h y media pero como no había nada mejor que hacer decidió ir a chatear un rato y al pasar por uno de los pasillos algo llamo su atención.

No podía creerlo, ahí estaba, la foto de aquel chico junto con otros estudiantes, ¡el estudiaba ahí!, sin pensarlo corrió a recepción y preguntar por el, necesitaba saber aunque sea su nombre… aunque sea solo eso…

No podía negarlo, tal vez su primer encuentro no había sido el más indicado y tal vez la actitud del menor no era la que precisamente buscaría en alguien, pero, esa _ingenuidad_ e _inocencia_ que mostraba el chico con sus acciones le gustaba, y mucho. Sabía que esto le traería fuertes consecuencias, sobretodo con su padre, pero no le importaba… Si bien no era amor por aquel niño de ojos azules, sentía una fuerte atracción por este y pensar… _Podría llegar a ser_… era suficiente para jugarse el todo por el, al menos para Itachi.

Sin embargo, aun tenía un pequeño tabú en su mente… debido a la apariencia delicada y sutil del rubio, Itachi le veía como un niño, un niño inocente e indefenso y se sentía raro al querer algo con el… _Pederasta, pervertido y criminal_… se repetía mentalmente pero luego de leer la hoja ese inconveniente desapareció casi automáticamente.

- Nombre: Deidara… Edad: 17… ¡jojo, que suerte!… -dijo sonriendo- Altura: jeje, 1.60 cm… ¿Qué más? –pasando su dedo sobre la hoja- Es de primer semestre de Administración Turística en el tercer piso, salón 303… _que hueva, tercer piso_… -pensó haciendo una mueca- ¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?... que cahafa –mirando la hoja con algunos espacios vacíos- Al menos, ya se donde esta… -dijo caminando al baño- Pero primero, tengo que atender algo muy urgente… -entró

**10:30 a.m. *tercer piso***

Deidara se encontraba apoyando los codos en su pupitre y mirando hacia la ventana, el salón estaba vació pues tenían dos horas libres… debido a su forma de ser, algunos de sus compañeros se sentían un poco intimidados por el y optaban por alejarse aunque no del todo.

Sin embargo esto no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo y seguía su vida normalmente…

Después de un rato opto por salir del salón e ir detrás del auditorio, ese lugar le encantaba ya que no había ruido ni nadie que lo molestara. Una vez ahí, se sentó en uno de los escalones y miro hacia los árboles que adornaban la parte trasera de la universidad.

- Hee… ¿y esa cara? –hablo Blial a un lado de el con tono un tanto burlón al notar la cara de tranquilidad que mostraba el rubio- ¿Estas pensando en Itachi? -sonrió

- ¿Eh, dijiste algo? –pregunto volteando la cabeza

- … -tic nervioso en el ojo- ¡Joder! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡No se como pasas los exámenes si siempre estas en las nubes! –dijo dando manotazos en la cabeza- ¡Tienes que poner mucha a tención a todo, ni creas que me conformare con se mesero o cajero, bruto! -

- ¡Waaaaa! ¡Perdón! -lloriqueaba

- Ahí esta… -susurro el Uchiha al ver lo que hacia el menor- _Hablando solo de nuevo_… -pensó y sonrió, por muy extraño que pareciera no podía evitar sentirse atraído por aquellas peculiaridades que el rubio tenia- _Que tierno_… -pensó caminando hacia el

- ¿Mmm? –emitió Blial viendo a Itachi acercarse- ¡Hmp! Será mejor que te prepares que ahí viene… -dijo levantándose

- Hola Itachi-san… -dijo sonriendo dulcemente- ¿Cómo has estado? –le miro fijamente

- Bien, gracias… -dijo sentándose a un lado- ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien? -sonrió

- ¡Sip! No puedo quejarme… ¡Saque 100 en contabilidad! –sonrió

- A pues felicidades… -dijo e hizo una pausa- ¿Estas aquí solo o Blial te acompaña? –pregunto, tal vez era raro decirlo, pero estaba dispuesto a conquistar al chico y si así iba a ser, debía empezar a ver las cosas desde su perspectiva, no era lo mejor para un futuro psicólogo pero le valía

- ¿Eh? –lo miro confundido- Ya se fue… -dijo temeroso y mirándolo de reojo

- Ah ya veo… -sonrió- ¿Quién es el? ¿Es un chico o una chica? -

- … -Deidara le miro unos momentos- No lo se… -dijo serio, agachando la cabeza y frunciendo levemente el seño

- …… -Itachi le miro y luego miro el frente, pensando que era mejor no insistir ya que según el, si esto funcionaba, las cosas se irían dando poco a poco- Entiendo… -poniéndose de pie y luego mirando al rubio- Iré directo al grano, vine hasta aquí para pedirte… -Deidara le miro fijamente- Que salgas conmigo… -dijo seguro y esperando la respuesta

- ……… -Deidara se quedo atónito ante las palabras del pelinegro

¿Qué debía responder?

To be continued…

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Bien, hasta ahi por ahora, nos vemos pronto y por fa, no sean malas y dejen un review xDDD

Chaito!! ^o^


	5. Chapter 3

Holas a tods! xD

Hey, gracias por los reviews =D es bueno saber que la historia les esta gustando y saber que voy por buen camino y bueno contesto algunos xDD

**Skyrus no Danna:** no esta nada mal eh? xDDD jaja, pues no me gusta decirle loquito más bien… incomprendido :D pero aun asi me encanta! *w*

**ddeiSmile:** si, tal vez si, están muy occ pero es que así me salieron y bueno si le cambio algo ahora tendría que cambiar toda la historia… gomen ^^u pero descuida, Deidara no es tan dulce como parece xDDD

**Tatsuki:** waaaaaaa, psicología, que padre! xDD jeje, yo estoy en primer semestre de Administración Turística y pues casi no se sobre la mente humana pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo =.= y bueno, pues si, Deidara mostrará más rasgos de su comportamiento durante el desarrollo de la historia, don´t worry xDDD (gracias por el dato –w-)

**lintu asakura:** seeeee!! a mi también me gusto mucho mi personaje de Blial –w- se me hizo muy lindo y un tanto tierno, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! x3

**Meilleur ami:** pues… Blial es un ente con voluntad pero sin cuerpo propio, es una personalidad que Deidara creo y que luego explicare por qué y cómo =) ah e igualmente, muchos saludos y si ay le digo a Ale xDDDDDD

Bien, sin más… aquí la conti ^o^

-

-

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nunca pensé que fueras así de aventado, eso si que me tomo por sorpresa…**_

**- Es que yo así soy… no me gustan las cosas apresuradas pero, en verdad necesitaba decirlo, si no lo hacia moriría ahí mismo… -**

_**Me lo suponía… no me agrado la idea del todo, no era como lo imagine pero bueno… ya nada se podía hacer…**_

**- Las cosas no siempre van a salir como las planeaste –**

_**Tal vez… aunque he de admitir que eso me enojaba un poco… pero gracias a eso, pude conocerte más y descubrir que no estaba equivocado sobre ti…**_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Cap 3- Feelings **

- Quiero salir contigo, ¿te parece? –dijo con una tierna sonrisa frente al rubio

- …… -Deidara lo miro fijamente sin decir nada

- _Ay, creo que esto fue mala idea… ¿ahora qué hago?_ –pensó preocupado

- Esta bien Itachi-san, saldré contigo –sonrió dulcemente- Tal vez es muy apresurado decir esto pero… tu me gustas y mucho… -tono sensual, Itachi sintió reventar

"Entonces… desperté…"

- ¿Eh? –emitió Itachi- _¿Qué paso, lo dije, verdad?_ –pensó y volvió la cara para verse completamente solo- ¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde esta?! –estaba sentado solo en las escaleras, Deidara ya no estaba- ¡Me ha ignorado! –lloriqueo- Ay, de verdad que duele cuando te dan el batazo… *snif* soy un pobre desdichado… *snif* -agacho la cabeza- Ni siquiera pude decirle lo que quería, me deje llevar por la imaginación y perdí mi oportunidad, que tristeza… -lloraba amargamente- Pobre de mi… -se lamentaba

- Itachi-san… -dijo el rubio detrás de el y volvió la cara

- ¡Pero…! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! –pregunto mirándolo con asombro

- Me dio hambre y fui a desayunar, como me dijiste que no había problema pues fui y ya –dijo sonriendo e inclinándose para darle una cajita- Ah, te traje un jugo, espero y te guste el durazno, era el único que quedaba –le dio el jugo

- G-gracias… -sonrió nervioso- Dime, ¿qué te dije hace rato? –lo miro de reojo

- Nada, cuando te pregunte solo hiciste un sonido –el pelinegro hizo cara interrogante- Este… ¡mmmmm-ahhh…! -gimió placenteramente, Itachi escupió todo su jugo- Pero lo mas gracioso fue tu cara –sonrió dulcemente

- ¿Cu-cuál cara? –pregunto con vergüenza y Deidara puso cara de pervertido- _¡¡Me quiero morir!!_ -pensó el Uchiha sintiendo todo el mundo venirse encima y desmayándose

- ¿Itachi-san? -

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

*** Minutos despues***

- ¡Ajajajaa…! Disculpa lo de hace rato, en realidad no soy así… ¡en serio! –dijo más que avergonzado y tratando de excusarse

- No te preocupes, no tiene importancia… yo he hecho millones de osos en mi vida –sonríe sentado junto a el- Relájate -dijo

- _Pero tu eres tu y yo soy yo_… -pensó- Tienes razón -sonrió

- ¿Y qué querías decirme? –pregunto dulcemente

- Eh… nada… -agacho la mirada, Deidara no le dio mas importancia y miro hacia el frente, Itachi le miro disimuladamente- _¿Cómo, cómo puedo acercarme por completo a ti?, ¿cómo decirte que me gustas?_ –pensaba mientras le miraba- _Eres raro y eso es lo que más me atrae… no esto esta mal… se supone que si me gustas debo sentir mas que atracción, pero no, no siento nada más_… -agacho la mirada- _Pensándolo bien, si intento algo contigo me estaría aprovechando. Se supone que no estas bien, eres por así decirlo… especial… eres demasiado inocente e ingenuo… será mejor dejar todo como estaba_… -suspiró y hablo- Disculpa, tengo que irme –con desgane

- ¿Por qué, tienes clase ahorita? –pregunto viéndole y el otro asintió- Bueno, ni modo... –sonrió- Oye, ya salí de clases ¿y tu?, si quieres te espero -dijo

- No, hoy salgo hasta las dos… además no quiero que Blial se moleste conmigo –ante esto Deidara se sorprendió- Dile que no es bueno hacer tantos corajes y cuídense de camino a casa –dijo sin mirar al rubio y levantándose

- ¿Eh? –lo miro fijamente

- _¿Mmmm? Es cierto, es difícil que se cuide solo, ¿no?_ –pensó- _¡Eso es! El no puede cuidarse solo, entonces… yo lo protegeré, así puedo estar cerca de el, no todo esta perdido_ –sonrió y se sentó de nuevo junto a le- No me has dicho como es ella, ¿es fea, linda, alta…? -

- Es un chico… -

- Ah, bueno, entonces ¿es feo, es alto, tienes una foto? –preguntaba contento sin importarle la cara sorprendida del rubio- ¿Eh?, un momento… ¿no me habías dicho que no sabías que era? –levanto la ceja

- …… -el rubio aparto la mirada

- Mmm… olvídalo… me gustaría hablar con el ¿Dónde esta, junto a nosotros o… atrás de mi? –seguía hablando- _Espero no sonar como un idiota_ –pensó- Ya se, junto a ese árbol… -sonrió

- Este cree que somos estupidos ¿o qué?… –dijo Blial mirando enojado al pelinegro

- No lo se… ¿qué respondo? –dijo a lo bajito

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso si tu eres el que siempre decide que hacer? –dijo serio

- ¿Qué? No seas asi, que no ves que no me siento muy bien -dijo

- _Creo que mejor lo pensare dos veces antes de hacer esto_… -pensó el Uchiha al escuchar los murmullos del menor- Ahhh… -suspiro

- ¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Esto es para que aprendas Dei, mírame!! –Blial enojado- ¡ITACHI!! –grito a si oído- ¡Itachi, tu ME GUSTAS, ME GUSTAS, ME GUSTAS MUCHOOOOOOO!!!!! –le grito con todas su fuerzas- ¡ME ENCANTAS!! –grito y se abalanzo sobre el- Listo… -sonrió

- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! –dijo Deidara asustado y soltándose del Uchiha- ¿Itachi-san? –hablo pero este no hizo caso, solo mantenía una cara de desconcierto y en el suelo

- _¿Escuche bien? ¿Ha dicho que le gusto?... No puede ser verdad_… -pensaba sin parpadear- _Es un sueño_…-

- ¿I-Itachi-san, estas bien? –pregunto mirándolo de reojo- Ita… ¿eh? –callo al sentir la mano del pelinegro sobre la suya y agarrándola

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿saldrías conmigo?... tu tambien me gustas –le dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente, Deidara por su parte se quedo con la bocota abierta

- _¡No puede ser!!_ –grito mentalmente y dándose de cabezazos en el suelo- _¡Esta me la pagas Blial!_ -sonrojado

- ¿O era una mentira? –puso cara de perrito abandonado_- Esa cara nunca falla_ –sonrió mentalmente- ¿Qué dices, saldrías conmigo? –sonrió tiernamente

- …… -el rubio lo pensó un momento y luego contesto- Esta bien… saldré contigo –sonrió de la misma forma

- Entonces, mañana a las ocho… ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió levantándose

- De acuerdo… -sonrió

**7:30 p.m. *Casa de Deidara***

- ¿Ya no estas enojado verdad? –pregunto Blial junto a Deidara y este negó con la cabeza- ¡Uf!, bueno, ¿crees que nos dejen ir? –miro la gran puerta

- Claro que si, acuérdate de que se ha vuelto más flexible –sonrió frente a la puerta- Bueno, ahí voy… -suspiro y abrió la puerta- ¿Papá? –pregunto entrando a la oficina

- ¿Qué? –respondió con su característico tono autoritario y sentado detrás del escritorio- ¿Se te ofrece algo? -mirándolo

- Quisiera pedirte permiso para… es que me invitaron a salir y quería saber si me dabas permiso de ir –jugando con sus dedos- Por favor… -

- Mientras que no hagas lo que no debas… esta bien… -siguió haciendo su trabajo- ¿A qué hora? –sin mirarlo

- Mañana a las ocho… -respondió con una gran sonrisa

- Bien, pero ten cuidado… no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez -

- Descuida, puedo cuidarme solo… -sin más salio del lugar rumbo a su habitacion

**11:45 p.m. *Departamento de Itachi***

- Ahhh… demonios, no puedo dormir… -decía acostado en su cama y con las luces apagadas- Estoy muy ansioso… mañana será un grandioso día… no puedo esperar… -sonrió lleno de alegría

Estaba hecho un manojo de emociones lo cual lo ponían sumamente nervios y ansioso, daba vueltas en la cama, sabia que esa noche seria muy larga…

**1:10 a.m. *Habitación de Deidara***

- ¿No puedes dormir verdad? -pregunto acostado y cubierto por las sabanas- ¿En que piensas? -pregunto

- En _el_… –dijo Blial y mirando por la ventana

- El esta bien, deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso… -sonrió- Además no solo creo que pienses en eso, ¿no estarás pensando tambien en Itachi, verdad? –sonrió un tanto pícaro- Pensar tanto te podría hacer daño, recuerda tu ultima crisis –sonrió burlón

- Yo estoy bien… -le miro- Y el que debe preocuparse por el eres tu, no yo… y sabes muy bien porque te lo digo –le miro entre serio y enojado

- …… -Deidara lo miro y luego le dio la espalda- Buenas noches… -dijo cortante

- Buenas noches… -respondió del mismo modo y miro nuevamente la ventana- Ahhh… Uchiha Itachi… -susurro mirando la oscuridad de la noche- Te vas a arrepentir de esto… no debiste haber cruzado en nuestro camino… estas acabado… -afilo los ojos- Pobre de ti… que lastima me das… -cerro los ojos

To be continued…

-

-

-

Ok, hasta aquí por ahora, ojala y les este gustando xD tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar puesto que me han dejado mucho trabajo TT^TT pero haré todo lo posible por ser constante xDDD

Jaja, bueno me voy a hacer mi tarea de mate (con toda la hueva del mundo ¬¬) nos vemos pronto y onegai, no olviden dejar un review para esta Blial Lether!! *o* (Kawaii Danna xDDD)

Bye, bye! =)


	6. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! xD

Amm, perdonen la tardanza, tenía mucha tarea que hacer TT^TT pero me hice un tiempo para subirlo, además de que estoy contenta porque conocí a alguien que ya hace tiempo deseaba *O*

OMG! Derama17! I love your fics!! xDD

Jaja, y bueno, sin hacerla más de toz, les dejo el capítulo 4 de esta historia xDD

Enjoy it!! =D

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**My Madness**_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**Perdona si te hice sufrir, perdona si te hice llorar, estuvo mal, pude haberte lastimado y eso, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado…**_

**- Pero no lo hiciste… -**

_**Pensé que me repudiarías el haberte hecho pasar un mal rato…**_

**- Si, admito que me diste un buen susto, pero ¿Cómo iba a odiarte?, eso jamás… despues de aquello me di cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ti… -**

_**Me aseguraste que me amabas y que estarías siempre conmigo… hice caso a tus palabras y demostraste lo mucho que me amabas…**_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Cap 4- Fear**

**7:10 a.m. *Casa de Deidara***

- Es muy temprano, ¿por qué nos levantamos temprano si la cita es hasta la noche? –pregunto Blial sentado a un lado de la mesa- Deidara, ¿me estas escuchando? –este le ignoro- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? –parpadeo un tanto preocupado

Era muy temprano por la mañana, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Deidara mostraba una cara de fastidio y un poco de cansancio, denotaba un cierto enojo hasta que se canso de escuchar a Blial y respondió.

- Si… -dijo cortante- Mira, estoy un poco cansado y me duele la espalda, ¿crees que no me duele cuando me pateas y me botas de la cama? –giro la cabeza para verle- Así que hazme el favor de callarte y déjame cocinar en paz –volvió el rostro

- Esta bien, esta bien… -levantándose- Pero apresúrate que los demás no tardaran en despertarse –salio de la cocina- ¡Ah, creo que ya se levantó! –desde el corredor

Deidara suspiro con fastidio y siguió con lo suyo, mientras servia un poco de comida en un plato miro por la ventana y se dio unos momentos para relajarse y pensar. Sin salir de sus pensamientos extendió la mano y abrió la ventana dejando entrar una suave brisa y cerro los ojos para disfrutar de ella.

El viento no era muy fuerte pero aun así movía algunos de sus cabellos, la brisa era relajante y fresca y lo único que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue la misma tratando de mover el mechón que cubría parte de su rostro. Antes de que este lograra alzarlo, rápidamente cerró la ventana.

- Demonios… -susurro colocando una mano sobre su ojo oculto y agachando la mirada sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en su rostro

- Ya no sigas pensando en eso, es mejor olvidarlo –dijo una voz detrás suyo haciéndole reaccionar

- ¿Eh? –giro el rostro- Ah, eres tu Sasori –sonrió- Perdona, es que… -

- Descuida… no hay problema… -dijo sentándose en la mesa- Buenos días –sonrió

- Buenos días –respondió mostrando una hermosa sonrisa y sirviéndole el desayuno

- ¿Dormiste bien? –mirando al rubio

- Pues no muy bien… Bli… -hizo una pausa- Me caí de la cama ¿y tu? –sonrió y sentándose a un lado

- Yo muy bien, gracias… oye, tu papá dijo que tendrías una cita en la noche, ¿con quien? –preguntó comenzando a comer

- Se llama Itachi, es de la universidad… no te molesta verdad –le miro

- Claro que no… espero y te diviertas… luego me cuentas –siguió comiendo

- Gracias, yo tambien eso espero… -

La mañana y la tarde paso de manera tranquila, al menos para Deidara, para Itachi las horas eran eternas, estaba ansioso por empezar su cita y todo el tiempo se la paso mirando repetidas veces el reloj y cuando por fin llego la hora sin esperar un segundo más salio de su departamento… pronto podría estar a solas con Deidara…

**7:45 p.m. *Parque central***

Itachi estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque esperando por su rubio, había llegado media hora antes ya que quería que todo fuera perfecto y eso le daba tiempo de planear con cuidado cada detalle de la cita.

- _Yo quería conocer su casa pero el no quiso… supongo que tengo un poco de mala suerte_ –pensó mientras miraba a los niños jugar en la feria frente al parque

El día anterior, antes de salir de clases Itachi le había propuesto pasar por el a su casa pero esto a Deidara no le pareció en lo mas mínimo, Itachi no entendía el por qué y luego de insistir un par de veces opto por ceder ya que no quería que el rubio se enojara y terminara por cancelar su cita.

- Sus razones tendrá… -susurro- A lo mejor no le dio tiempo de arreglarla –sonrió ante su comentario y miro su reloj- Ya casi es hora, espero y no… -

- ¡Itachi-san! –hablo el rubio a lo lejos- Espero no haberme retrasado –frente a el

- ¡Para nada! –dijo contento y poniéndose de pie- Te vez muy bien… -

- Gracias –sonrió- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –dando unos pasos

- Oye espera –dijo y el menor volvió el rostro- ¿Podría tomarte de la mano? –extendió su mano hacia la de Deidara

- …… -el menor miro unos segundos la mano frente a la suya y arqueo la ceja levemente con cierta incomodidad- Esta bien –sonrió y tomo la mano del pelinegro

- Gracias –aferro la mano del rubio con la suya y caminaron rumbo a la feria

- Supongo que esta es mi ultima oportunidad… -dijo Blial mirando a la pareja marcharse- Lo siento pero si quiero arreglar las cosas tendrá que ser asi –sonrió levemente- De acuerdo al plan… -susurro

Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos desde que habían ingresado al lugar, Itachi le mostraba a Deidara cada atracción que veía y con evidente felicidad le contaba alguna anécdota sobre ese juego, sin embargo Deidara no parecía mostrar interés alguno por ello, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y sin prestarle atención al Uchiha.

- Deidara… ¿te sientes bien? No has dicho nada desde que llegamos… ¿no querías salir conmigo? –pregunto con tristeza

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! –reacciono- Perdona, estaba distraído… es un problema que tengo, me da trabajo estar atento –sonrió- ¡Bueno ya! Venimos a divertirnos, así que… ¿qué estamos esperando? –dijo y corrió junto con el Uchiha hasta uno de los juegos

Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban disfrutando de las atracciones del parque, habían trepado a diferentes juegos en los que la mayoría Deidara terminaba gritando por el miedo, a Itachi esto no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo ya que las reacciones del rubio le encantaban, lo hacían verse tan inocente y tierno… eso lo volvía loco.

- Ahhhhhh… -hacia el rubio con la cabeza apoyada en una banca y con unas grandes nauseas- Ahora ya se lo que sentía mi mamá cuando me esperaba… -sonrió levemente sin cambiar de posición

- Creo que fue mala idea trepar tres veces a la montaña rusa –sonrió nervioso y sentado a un lado- Espérame aquí iré a comprar una pastilla o algo –se levanto y cómenos a caminar

- Si… aquí te espero… -respondió moviendo la mano- Jejeje, fue divertido –incorporándose para sentarse- Ahhh… ¿quién iba a decir que terminaría disfrutando algo como esto? Uchiha Itachi… eres todo lo que buscaba… -miro el frente

- ¿Otra vez con eso? -dijo en tono neutro- Ya déjalo ¿quieres? –dijo serio

- ¡…! –giro rápidamente la cara encontrándose con la verde mirada de Blial

- ¿Ya te divertiste? Pues se acabo, ya he tenido suficiente, tengo que hacer esto… Itachi es mío… -puso una sonrisa sádica

- ¡Claro que no! No dejare que te acerques a el… no podrás tocarlo, el es mío… -dijo

- Lo siento, pero ya no estoy dispuesto a escucharte –dijo mientras Deidara se quedaba como piedra- Esto ha terminado Deidara, estas acabado… -

- ¿Qué? -susurro con miedo- ¿A caso se te olvida quien manda? –quiso moverse pero los malestares que tenía hicieron que se tambaleara y cayera de sentón- ¡¿Qué es lo qué quieres?! -

- Solo quiero que todo esto acabe… -extendió su mano para tocarlo

- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡No me toques!! –cerro los ojos

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

- Perdona la tardanza, había mucha gente y… -regresando al lugar- ¿Eh?, ¿Y ahora dónde esta? –mirando a los alrededores sin encontrar al rubio- ¿Habrá ido al baño? -

- ¡Itachi! –escucho la voz y volteo

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! –dijo al verlo parado en las afueras del parque

(Nota: me refiero a la parte detrás de los juegos, donde esta oscuro y no hay nadie)

- ¡Ven aquí, hay algo que quiero mostrarte! –moviéndole la mano y echando a correr

- ¡Ah, Deidara espera! –corriendo tras el

Corrió tan rápido como pudo pero parecía no poder alcanzarlo nunca, sin darse cuenta se habían alejado demasiado del lugar fuera de la vista y los oídos de la gente. Haciendo amago de todas sus fuerzas aumento la velocidad hasta alcanzar al menor y tomándolo de un brazo para detenerlo.

- ¡Deidara, detente por favor! –paro y detuvo al rubio el cual no parecía haberse cansado en lo mas mínimo- ¿Por qué… anf… corriste…? –estaba agitado y apoyo las manos en las rodillas- ¿Qué te… sucede…? –pregunto tratando de normalizar un poco su respiración

- ……… -el chico no respondió solo sonrió de lado

- ¿No que te sentías mal? –pregunto una vez recuperado

- ¡No, estoy bien! ¡De maravilla! –dijo energéticamente- Estoy contigo ¿recuerdas? Todo esta bien –sonrió- Además no te traje hasta aquí por nada -

- ¿De que hablas? –mirando a los alrededores y viéndose muy lejos del parque- Estamos muy alejados, mejor regresemos –un tanto preocupado

- Descuida aquí estamos bien… oye, ¿no te gustaría hacer algo más interesante? –pregunto acercándose a Itachi

- ¿A qué te refieres? –le miro- Oye, ¿no tus ojos eran azules? –al ver los ojos verdes del chico- ¿Qué hiciste? -

- Jaja, solo me puse unos pupilentes, pero no desvíes el tema… y no te hagas al desentendido que sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando… ¿a caso creías que no notaba la manera en como me miras?... No soy un tonto… me has dicho que te gusto y puedo apostar a que tambien me deseas, deseas besarme, tocarme, acariciarme y tenerme… ¿o me equivoco? –sonrió arqueando la ceja

- No… -dijo un tanto avergonzado, era verdad, deseaba todo de el

- Pero eso lo podemos arreglar… -el pelinegro parpadeo en señal de confusion- No seas tímido, ni que yo fuera tan inocente… -puso su mano en el rostro del Uchiha- Yo tambien soy humano, tengo tus mismas necesidades… -sonrió mientras se ponía de puntitas- Y tu tambien me gustas mucho… -susurro

- Deidara yo… -

- Solo déjate llevar y haz lo que te desees realmente… -beso los labios del moreno

Itachi se tenso un momento, definitivamente esa acción no la esperaba pero tampoco podía negar que le encantaba, había soñado con este momento muchas veces y solo se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos tomando a Deidara por detrás de la cabeza y profundizando más el beso. Lentamente empujo el cuerpo del menor hacia atrás hasta quedar recostado en el césped sin dejar de besarlo, se había perdido entre el deseo que no le importo hacerlo ahí mismo.

- Ahhh… Me encantas… -dijo mientras se colocaba sobre Deidara

- …… -este no contesto y solo entreabrió los ojos para mirarle de forma amenazante sin que Itachi lo notara- _Ahora si… esto se acabo Itachi_… -pensó

Itachi estaba envuelto en un frenesí de lujuria y pasión, saboreando cada parte del cuerpo bajo el suyo y sin percatarse de que el rubio había metido la mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacando así una especie de navaja la cual estaba dispuesto a clavársela en pleno estomago, pero antes de hacerlo…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! –grito repentinamente y pateando a Itachi para quitárselo de encima

- ¡Agh! –al caer al piso- ¡Deidara ¿qué sucede aho…?! –se quedo pasmado al ver al chico frente suyo- ¿De-Deidara…? -susurro

Deidara estaba parando frente a el pero la mirada que ahora tenía era vacía y su postura muy extraña… observo unos momentos al pelinegro, de inmediato se sintió intimidado y asustado, no podía comprender como una simple mirada provocaba eso. El menor sonrió de lado haciendo que el Uchiha se sobresaltara, por muy valiente que fuera eso lo había tomado muy desprevenido.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿Te has vuelto loco?! –dijo serio y sin aparatar la mirada

- ¡¿De qué estas hablando?! ¡Yo no hice nada, tu…! –respondió rápidamente pero fue interrumpido

- ¡_No estoy loco, solo quiero terminar con esto y descansar de una vez por todas!_ –dijo el rubio asimismo- _¡Estoy arto… todo esto es una pesadilla…!_ -cerro los ojos

Si ya estaba asustado, el miedo creció más al ser capaz de escuchar dos tipos diferentes de voz que provenían del rubio y solo podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

- _¡Lo unico que haces es destruirnos, lo que haces esta mal…!!_ -Blial

- ¡Eso… no es cierto… lo unico que hago es lo que me parece mejor para todos! -abrió los ojos- ¡Y lo sabes muy bien, sabes muy bien el trabajo que me ha costado!! -

- _¡Claro que no… eres un idiota, por eso todos te odian…!_ –afilo la mirada

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –tiritaba levemente mientras veía al rubio con la mirada fija al frente pero sin enfocar ningún objeto y peleando consigo mismo

- _¡Desde aquel día todo se ha vuelto nefasto y lo sabes muy bien… pero para qué te lo digo, si tu eres un estupido… un cobarde, oportunista, traidor y desgraciado… no hay nada bueno en ti…!_ -

- Cállate… -susurro- ¡Cállate que somos iguales…!! –apretó los puños

- _¡Tal vez, pero no te llego ni a los talones!… ¡recuerda que tenemos manchadas las manos, por eso escondes el rostro… vives avergonzado y todos los días al verte en el espejo te recuerda la horrible persona que eres… eres de lo peor…!_ -

- ¡Que te calles!! –grito y se propino una cachetada en plena cara haciéndose caer al piso y partiéndose el labio, el pelinegro quiso hablar pero ningún sonido salio de su boca- ¡Tu sabes muy bien lo que paso realmente, tu eres el unico cobarde aquí… hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas? No puedes deshacerlo, estas atado a eso tanto como yo! –arrancaba la hierva de puro coraje- ¡Los dos somos unos estupidos cobardes!! -

- _¡Yo no quería hacer nada de eso! ¡Tu me obligaste a hacerlo, por tu culpa estamos como estamos, te odio y quisiera que me desaparecieras!!_ –comenzó a gritar

Itachi miraba como el chico se lastimaba y se insultaba, esto ya era demasiado y sintió que ya no podía más con aquello… haciendo amago de sus fuerzas y su valor se levanto y tumbo al rubio en el piso… este trato de apartarlo, estaba muy alterado y gritaba mientras pataleaba.

- Deidara… perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero ya no quiero verte así… -asustado

- ¡Atrévete maldito idiota!! –le dijo tratando de apartar su mano

- Lo siento… -dijo alzándolo levemente para luego darle un puñetazo

Ante la fuerza del golpe, el rubio se hizo hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento…

- Espero y me perdones… -susurro asustado- Tengo que llevarte a algún lado… -dijo cargándolo en brazos y marchándose

To be continued…

Bien, hasta aquí por el momento =) espero que siga por el camino correcto xD

Si tienen alguna duda o comentario que quieran hacer para mejorar la historia, pueden hacerlo en el review o si gustan comuníquense conmigo, este es mi correo tomodachideidy-chan (sin espacios xD) el que guste será bienvenido xDD

Jaja, bueno me despido y nos leemos pronto en el sig. capítulo… cuídense y ¡sonrían! xP

Bye, bye!! xDD


	7. Chapter 5

**Waaaaa… gomen por la demora, no había tenido oportunidad de subirlo!! Dx Además de que hemos tenido un par de problemitas pero ya están a arreglados xD **

**Pero bueno aquí lo tienen… espero y siga siendo de su agrado… n.n**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**My Madness**_

* * *

_**Tal vez no empezamos de la manera correcta y que esa escena se quedo gravada en tu memoria y en cierta forma llegaste a temerme…**_

**- Si he de ser sincero, si… me asuste demasiado pero en eso te equivocas, no llegue a temerte porque sabía que no había peligro alguno en ti… -**

_**Eso siempre lo decías tan seguro, pero se que en realidad habían ocasiones en que me temías y no te culpo, no es fácil convivir con alguien como yo… **_

**- No se por qué sigues reprochándote, después de lo que paso me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y que jamás me apartaría de ti… -**

_**Es verdad… estuviste junto a mi todo el tiempo y había llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso, formalizar lo nuestro, definir la relación y como siempre… fuiste el primero en dar el paso… tu iniciativa es lo que me encanta de ti…**_

* * *

**Cap 5- Formalizing**

- ¿Dónde estoy…? –murmuraba semiinconsciente- ¿Qué ha sucedido?... lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba con Itachi y… ¡…! -violentamente abrió los ojos y se sentó- ¡Itachi, Itachi, ¿DONDE ESTAS?!! –grito desesperadamente y llorando- ¡Ita…! -

- ¡Deidara, tranquilo, tranquilo! –lo abrazo rápidamente- ¡Aquí estoy, no llores! –acaricio su cabeza tiernamente- Tranquilo… -dijo con dulzura

- Itachi… -susurro y se aferro a la camisa del más grande

- Si, soy yo, calma estoy bien –sin dejar de abrazarlo

- Perdón, perdóname… -soltando lagrimas y escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del pelinegro- De seguro arruine la cita, lo eche a perder… como siempre… -se aferro mas a el- Por favor perdóname… no me dejes… -susurro entre llanto

- Deidara… -separándose un poco- Tranquilo… no pienses en lo sucedido, eso ha quedado atrás… -sonrió levemente- No le diré a nadie lo que pasó… -acaricio su mejilla

- ¿En serio? –con cierto temor- ¿No estas mintiendo? –agachando la mirada

- ¡Claro que no! –lo abrazo

- ¿Y qué sucedió? –pregunto dejando al Uchiha confundido

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo qué paso? –el otro negó- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? –preocupado

- Que… estaba esperándote mientras fuiste por una pastilla… solo eso… -le miro- ¿Algo malo sucedió? –toco su labio el cual estaba herido- ¡¿Me golpeaste, por qué, qué te hice?! –soltó lágrimas

- ¿Qué? –lo tomo de la muñeca- Por supuesto que no… esto… estábamos caminando de regreso a casa y… y… y te caíste, goleaste el rostro… y como quedaste inconsciente te traje aquí, eso es todo… -se arrepintió de decir eso pero ya no había marcha a tras- En serio… -dijo, supuso que era mejor guardar ese pequeño evento, no quería que algo más pudiera suceder

- ¿De verdad? –el otro asintió- Pues gracias por ayudarme… -sonrió tiernamente- Y no se si sea un buen momento, pero necesito decirte algo –agacho la mirada- Se que es muy poco el tiempo en que hemos estado juntos pero… no puedo negar que me atraes… me gustas, y mucho… -sonrió levemente- ¿Y quiero saber que piensas tu de mi? –le miro

- …… -el pelinegro le miro fijamente, no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero luego pensó en lo que sentía por el y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo sucedido, lo seguía viendo de la misma forma, no había cambiado nada- Yo… -hizo una pausa y luego sonrió- Tu igual me gustas… te lo digo en serio, jamás jugaría contigo ni con tus sentimientos –lo tomo con delicadeza de la mano- Pero gustar no es la palabra adecuada –el rubio parpadeo en señal de confusión- Mas bien… yo te amo… y me gustaría que tu sintieras lo mismo por mi –acerco su rostro al del rubio, rozando sus labios

- Yo te amo… -repitió y beso sus labios

El beso fue lento y placentero donde ambos no necesitaron más palabras para decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, todo estaba perfectamente claro.

- Y a todo esto… ¿dónde estamos? –dijo sobándose la cabeza y mirando los alrededores, notando cada detalle del apartamento

- E-en mi casa –sonrojado- Tenia pensado llevarte a la tuya pero… no se donde vives –rascando su mejilla- Y bueno fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió –sonrió levemente

- ¿En tu casa? –sorprendido e igual de sonrojado

- ¿Te molesta? -

- ¿Eh?, no, no, descuida –sonrió, se sentía un poco nervioso ya que su padre le había inculcado que solo podía visitar la casa de su novia o novio si es que estaban comprometidos, si lo hacia así nada mas seria una falta de respeto- Hoy me van a regañar… -susurro y sin que Itachi le escuchara

Ante sus palabras sonrió levemente, le esperaba un buen regaño por no haber llegado a dormir y por haber faltado a la moral de su padre pero a pesar de todo, había valido la pena… Itachi por su parte se mantenía callado y pensativo, tratando de adivinar que pasaba por la mente del rubio y antes de seguir adivinando, un recuerdo lo hizo volver en si… reflexiono la situación y opto por hablar, no sabia si era lo mejor que se podía hacer pero lo que si sabia es que era mejor hablar y desahogarse…

- ¿Dei? –hablo para llamar la atención del otro, el rubio le miro- No se si sea el mejor momento pero, si no lo digo luego me será más dificil… -mirándolo serio

- ¿Qué sucede? –un tanto preocupado

- Con todo esto que paso… me gustaría hacerte una pregunta… -

- ¿Cuál? –un tanto incomodo pues rapidamente se imagino de que se trataba- _Eso no por favor_… -pensó- _No otra vez_… -agacho la mirada

- ¿Pu-puedo… ver tu rostro? –temeroso y ante esto Deidara se sobresalto- Me gustaría ver completo tu rostro… -lo tomo del mentón

- ¿Mi rostro?... –su corazón empezaba a acelerarse- ¿Po… por qué quieres verlo? -

- Es que… disculpa pero es una duda que tengo… -

Deidara se quedo callado y mirando el suelo, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía salírsele del pecho, estaba asustado pues era algo que quería dejar en el pasado, enterrarlo para siempre, ya no quería que el que le conociera quisiera verlo, era muy doloroso recordarlo, pero… tal vez era mejor asi, poco a poco lo iría superando y acostumbrándose a ello… necesitaba desahogarse y dejar de esconderse…

Luego de pensarlo un momento, respiro hondo para darse valor y tranquilizar su corazón y se dispuso a hablar.

- Esta bien… te lo mostrare, pero con una condición… -sin mirarle

- ¿Cuál? -le miro fijamente

- No me preguntes nada… simplemente lo veras… -dijo colocando una mano sobre el mecho dorado- Y si despues de verme… ya no quieres seguir conmigo, lo entenderé… eres libre de decidir lo que quieras… -dijo con melancolía

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, me estas asustando… No creo que haya algo tan malo para queme digas eso… -preocupado

Sin decirle nada mas, respiro nuevamente y levanto el flequillo que cubría parte de su rostro, Itachi fijo rápidamente la vista y se quedo pasmado ante lo que vio… Deidara tenía los ojos color azul, azul como el cielo, tal vez el azul mas puro que nunca había visto, pero, el ojo que cubría su cabello era de un color mucho mas pálido, casi grisáceo y que por debajo tenia una pequeña cicatriz, cosa que confundió al Uchiha.

- ¿Tienes ojos bicolor? ¿Eso escondes? -confundido

- No Itachi… estoy ciego de ese lado… es lo que me gane por desobedecer a mi papá, hace un tiempo… y no sabes como me arrepiento… -agacho al mirada

- ¿Qué, pero que te…? -

- No, prometiste guardar silencio y no preguntar… -lo miro fijamente- Aun no me siento con la plena confianza de decirte lo que sucedió, pero te prometo que lo haré cuando pueda… por favor, no insistas… -puso su manos sobre la suya

- …… -se quedo pensativo un momento- Esta bien, si todavía no puedes decirme, lo entenderé… pero quiero que confíes en mi, quiero saber todo de ti y que tu sepas todo de mi y si lo que necesitas es tiempo… con gusto te lo daré… -sonrió dulcemente

- Gracias… -sonrió de igual forma

- Bueno, dejemos eso de un lado –sonrió- Quería decirte… bueno, ¿tu sientes lo mismo por mi, no? -

- Eh… si, ¿por? -

- ¿Y quieres estar todo el tiempo junto a mi, no? –se acerca un poco

- Supongo que si… -haciéndose tantito hacia atrás

- ¡Pues es hora de formalizar! –dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿A qué te refieres? –arqueando la ceja

- A que voy a hablar con tus papás y pedir permiso para visitarte… ¿qué tal? -rió

Ante esto, el menor se sobresalto y se altero, Itachi aun no entendía el ¿por qué? siempre que tocaba el tema de conocer a su familia lo ponía en tal estado y comenzaba a darle un sinnumero de excusas para no hacerlo pero, gran error, esto solo aumentaba la curiosidad del pelinegro.

- Se supone que el novio tiene que visitar a la novia, ¿por qué no quieres? ¿te avergüenzo o qué? -confundido

- No tú no ¿eh?… -reflexionando sobre lo dicho- ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién dijo que yo seria el Uke en esta relación, eh?! –indignado y cruzándose de brazos

- Uno: eres más bajito que yo, Dos: eres muy menudito, y Tres: pareces una chica… no te queda eso de ser Seme –respondió con una gran sonrisa y un tanto sonrojado

- Y a ti si, ¿no? -enojado

- Pues… si… mírame, soy el Seme perfecto, alto, viril, sensual y seductor… –sonrió y Deidara lo miro irritado- _Auch… creo que metí la pata_… -pensó y sonrió nervioso- Este… yo… -

- ¡Pues me parece excelente!, ¡Viéndolo así pues si! –sonríe- Entre dar y recibir… ¡yo prefiero recibir! –gran sonrisa

- _¡Yo prefiero recibir!_ –repitió mentalmente- ¡Hua! –salio disparado por una gran hemorragia nasal- Ahhh… Dios mío… gracias… -desde el suelo y sonriendo

* * *

**Dos semanas después… 3:30 p.m. *Departamento de Itachi ***

Se encontraban en la sala del departamento, por fin, despues de tanta espera, Itachi tenia la oportunidad de hablar con el padre de Deidara, no era de la forma en que el había pensado pero algo era algo…

- ¿Estas seguro qué es la única forma, no seria más fácil qué fuera personalmente? –tomando el teléfono

- No… ya te dije que papá trabaja mucho, por eso, si quieres algo tiene que ser así –sonrió nervioso

- Bueno, de acuerdo… -marcando un numero telefónico

- Bien, voy al baño, hay me dices –sonríe y se da la vuelta

- Si, descuida… -esperando la respuesta- _Mmmm, espero y no tarde mucho_… -pensó

Pero no paso mucho cuando al fin contesto…

- ¿Si, quién habla? –dijo con voz grave y seria

- ¡Ah! Buenas tardes… Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha… ¿hablo con el señor Haoumaru Iwa? –dijo de la forma más educada que pudo

- A si… he escuchado a mi hijo hablar sobre ti… y por lo que he oído me parece que eres un muchacho excelente… -dijo serio- ¿Qué deseas? -pregunto

- Gracias… hablo para pedirle su permiso de que su hijo y yo… bueno, mire, su hijo me interesa y mucho… y me gustaría que me dejara tener una relación con el… claro si usted me lo permite… -cerrando los ojos esperando un regaño

- Esta bien, pero nada mas te pido que lo trates bien… es un poco… especial por lo que has podido notar y te voy a pedir que lo cuides mucho… ¿cuento contigo? -

- ¡Claro que si señor, muchas gracias Haoumaru-sama! Puede estar usted tranquilo, yo veré que este bien y no le falte nada… de nueva cuenta muchas gracias y que tenga una excelente tarde… -sonrió y colgó

La felicidad lo inundo por dentro y al momento se puso a dar brincos como niño chiquito y repitiéndose… _¡Lo logre, lo logre!_... no podía describir como se sentía en esos momentos y lo único que lo saco de su felicidad fue la voz del rubio…

- Hey Itachi, ¿qué te dijo mi papá?, ¿son buenas noticias? –sonrió acercándose a el

- ¡Ojojojojo… claro que si! –abrazándolo- Tu papá me dio permiso de andar contigo… es buenísima onda tu papá, me agrada –revolviendo su cabello

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Ves?!, te lo dije –acomodándose el cabello

- Si, ya veo… -sonríe

- ¡Kyaaaaa!!, ¡Esto es fantástico! –cerrando los ojos y sonriendo- ¡Se lo diré a Sasori! –abrazo a Itachi por la cintura

- ¿Eh? –separándose un poco- ¿Sasori?, ¿y ese quién es, es tu gato, perro, loro…? –parpadeando confundido

- No, Sasori es el nombre de mi pareja anterior… -sonrió dulcemente

- ¡¿Qué?! –se quedo anonadado

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Su antigua pareja?, ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado?... ahora mas que nunca se sentía excluido y menospreciado por el rubio… ¿qué otra cosa le escondía Deidara…?

To be continued…

**Yush!, hasta aquí llega por el momento xD**

**Por fa, no olviden dejar un review *O* y bueno, lo del papa de Deidara pues… fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió (ni modo para que no les ponen apellido o historial familiar xP)**

**Jajaja, bien, ojala y les haya gustado… nos leemos luego…**

**Besos y abrazos de Bila!! =D**


	8. Chapter 6

Me tarde mucho en actualizar peo bueno, aquí les traigo la conti xD

Sin más, y esperando siga siendo de su agrado… Enjoy it!

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**My Madness**_

* * *

_**Supongo que tenias razón… era necesario contarte todo sobre mí… y ahora que lo pienso era justo que lo sepas…**_

**- No era que quisiera molestarte o incomodarte… simplemente quería saber sobre tu vida ya que me sentía alejado de ti… -**

_**Si… tu me contabas todo sobre ti y yo no te decia nada sobre mi… pero era tiempo de contarte todo, que supieras todo lo que me sucedía… y a pesar de saberlo seguiste amándome…**_

**- Te lo vuelvo a decir… yo te amo por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes o por lo que guardas… y estaré contigo siempre… -**

_**Que amante más perfecto…**_

* * *

**Cap 6- My past**

- Sasori es el nombre de mi pareja anterior… -sonrió dulcemente

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aun lo frecuentas? –dijo con tristeza

- S-si… -agacho la cabeza- Pero no te preocupes –lo miro- El y yo ya no somos nada, no te voy a engañar, lo quise y mucho pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo… terminamos y ahora solo somos amigos… en serio… -acaricio su mejilla- Créeme -

- …… -se quedo pensativo y con la mirada en el suelo, Deidara lo miro y antes de hablar- No, descuida, estoy bien… es solo que… -lo miro serio- Nunca me dices nada, no me dejas ser parte de ti… yo te amo… pero me gustaría que tuvieras confianza en mi y que me hicieras más presente en tu vida… No conozco en persona a tu padre, ni siquiera conozco tu casa y ahora me entero de que sasori y tu… -lo toma del mentón- Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me cuentes todo sobre ti?, ¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi…? –aparto el flequillo que cubría su ojos izquierdo y lo observo

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se mantuvieron en silencio…

- Esta bien Itachi… te diré todo sobre mi… te contare por todo lo que he pasado… -agachando la mirada- Pero quiero que me escuches atentamente y no hables, hasta el final… -dijo con tristeza

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y se quedo callado en espera de las palabras de Deidara, estaba nervioso ya que por fin sabría lo que sucedía con su rubio, por fin sabría la razón de su ceguera, sobre su padre y lo más importante para el… sobre Sasori…

Deidara respiro hondo ya que algunas lagrimas se habían a cumulado en sus ojos y una vez que se tranquilizo un poco…

- Mi madre… murió cuando nací, mi padre siempre me culpo por ello y me odio, y más al ver que era idéntico a ella por eso no podía verme y me envió a una especie de asilo a los cinco años, ahí permanecí encerrado hasta que cumplí doce… -agacho la mirada- No se cuales habrán sido sus razones pero me dejo regresar, aunque bajo la condición de que tendría que obedecerlo en todo momento… no me importo, lo único que quería era salir de ese horrible lugar y estar a su lado…

Y así lo hice, regrese y obedecí sus ordenes sin importarme lo duras que sean… y despues de dos años, durante la secundaria, conocí a Sasori… empezamos como buenos amigos y… bueno, tu sabes… -sonríe tiernamente

Iniciamos una relación de pareja pero claro, a escondidas de mi padre, si el se enteraba de que su hijo era… ammm… diferente, me mataría… pero de todos modos nos descubrió… no se lo que sucedió, nunca había pensado en tener un amorío con un hombre pero supongo que la forma en que me trataba y me educaba dio la pauta para desarrollar atracción hacia mi mismo genero… -se sonroja levemente

En fin… nos descuidamos y ni modo… fue lo más avergonzante que me haya sucedido pero aun así… esa noche papá saldría de viaje y pues, invite a Sasori a mi casa… para estar a solas con el y por fin hacer algo que quería desde hace mucho…

* * *

**Hace 6 meses… **

- Eh… ¿seguro que ya se fue? –dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado y mirando por la ventana

- Si, ya deja de preocuparte… sus viajes de negocios duran cuatro o cinco días, así que tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotros… _solos_… -haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- Ahora deja de mirar por la ventana y ven aquí –dijo sentado en la cama y vestido en pijama

- Bueno, esta bien, me relajare –sonrió y miro al rubio- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? –pregunto sonrojado y mirando sus piernas

- ¡Ahhhh! –con cierto enojo- Ya te dije que si, no se por qué te encanta estar de preguntón… ahora, ¡haz tu trabajo! –frunciendo el ceño

- Bueno, bueno… ya voy, pero no me grites –sonriendo levemente y acercándose a el

- Pues es tu culpa por no hacer lo que te digo –sonríe y deja que Sasori se recueste sobre el y abre sus piernas para acomodar al pelirrojo- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo verdad? –arqueo la ceja en señal de burla

- Jum, claro que si… seré virgen pero no idiota… -acerca su rostro al del rubio y luego lo beso y antes de seguir- ¡Escuche un auto, tu papá regreso! –separándose e incorporándose

- Ya te dije que se fue de viaje, ahora sigue con lo tuyo, ni creas que me voy a quedar con las piernas abiertas todo el tiempo… ¡rápido! –tomándolo por la camisa

- Pero… -Deidara hizo una cara de enojo- De acuerdo… -un tanto asustado y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo

Siguieron con los besos y las caricias y antes de desnudarse el uno al otro…

- Deidara, ¿no viste dónde deje mis…? ¡OH POR DIOS!! –su padre que entraba a su alcoba y veía aquella escenita- ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!! -

- ¡Papá!! –el rubio quien se incorporaba para sentarse

- ¡Señor, puedo explicarlo!! –Sasori quien se salía de entre las piernas de Deidara

- ¡Papá, escucha, yo…!! –

* * *

Eso si que fue vergonzoso, mi papá me encontró en la cama con Sasori semidesnudo… Al pobre de Sasori lo sacaron a la calle en calzones y a mi me dieron una tunda tremenda… -sonríe nervioso- Pero aun así no escarmentamos y seguimos saliendo pero sin hacer nada más allá claro… -de repente su semblante cambio- Sin embargo… no todo salio como lo planeamos… -agacho la cabeza

Papá estaba muy enojado, decia que era una vergüenza que tuviera un hijo como yo… y cuando el hijo de unos de sus socios se intereso en mi… me comprometió con el, yo me rehusé, aquel sujeto no era nada agradable, era una persona horrible y la primera vez que lo vi… quiso propasarse…

**Hace 4 meses… **

- Ah, entonces tu eres Nagato… tu padre me ha contado mucho sobre ti –dijo desde su escritorio- Me ha dicho que eres muy bueno en los negocios –sonríe

- Si, soy yo, mucho gusto… -sonrió- Pero me gustaría que me dijera Pein, ese me gusta más… gracias… -le miro

- De acuerdo Pein… dile a tu padre que el trato con los ejecutivos de Tokio esta hecho –sonrió levemente

- Descuide, le diré… ¿mmm? –miro un retrato sobre el escritorio y lo tomo- ¿Y esta foto, es su esposa?... Es muy hermosa… -sonrió

- Hm… es mi hijo, Deidara… -con algo de fastidio

- ¡¿Su hijo?!, Discúlpeme… -evitando la mirada- _Que puta más buena_… _Vamos viejo, háblame sobre el_… -le miro y sonrió levemente

- No hay problema –serio- Debe seguir dormido pero si quieres puedes pasar y despertarle –dijo para luego seguir con sus asuntos- Así para variar tendría un amigo refinado y podrías enseñarle una que otra cosa del negocio, a ver si así se endereza -

- ¿En serio? –sonrió- Gracias, iré a verle… con su permiso… -salio del cuarto

Con evidente prisa subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, al entrar se quedo observando la silueta de Deidara, delineada perfectamente por la sabana que lo cubría… se dedico a observar cada detalle, la forma en como respiraba, la expresión de tranquilidad al dormir, la complexión de su cuerpo y sobre todo sus largas y estilizadas piernas… eso si que lo excito…

- ¡Wow! Esta más bueno de lo que se veía en la foto… -acercándose a el- ¿Negocios?... Ja si como no… este crió no sirve para eso, esta mejor para ser una perra… más bien… mi perra… -sonrió e introdujo una mano debajo de la camisa del chico y acaricio su pecho

- ¿Mmmm? –gimió ante el acto y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la amenazante y grisácea mirada del pelinaranja

- Buenos días Dei-chan… ¿dormiste bien? –acariciando su pierna

- ¡Ah, ¿quién eres?! -

- Tu nuevo prometido, preciosa… -rozo sus labios con su lengua

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! –grito con todas sus fuerzas

* * *

Ese día quiso comprometerse pero tuve la suerte de que mi padre se rehusó por lo que había hecho, el se enojo y amenazo con arrepentirme, no le creí… y no fue hasta que le propuso a mi padre un gran negocio pero solo si estaba con el, y como su cumpleaños estaba muy cerca dijo que seria un buen presente para el… trate de evitarlo a toda costa pero fue en vano… y lo peor vino unas semanas despues, papá salio, dejándome a solas con el y con la orden de hacer todo lo que me pidiera… ya me imaginaba lo que me esperaba y trate de impedirlo, pero de nada me sirvió…

Ese día perdí la visibilidad de mi ojo izquierdo y me tomó…

* * *

- ¡AAAAAAAHHH…!!! ¡AYUDENMEEEEE…!! –grito tan fuerte como pudo y tendido en el suelo

- ¡Cállate o ya veras!!, Recuerda que tu padre dijo que tenias que hacer todo lo que yo quisiera –decia sonriendo y tomándolo con violencia del hombro

- ¡No por favor, no me hagas nada!! –derramando lagrimas y tratando de soltarse- ¡Papá, papá ayúdame!! –cerro los ojos- ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -

- ¡No esta y ya cállate!!, Además ¿no se de qué te quejas? Si bien que te gusta –tomándolo de la cintura y colocándolo boca abajo

- ¡No por favor, no!! -

- No te va a doler… bueno solo… mucho… -se relamió los labios y en un descuido Deidara le dio un codazo en el estomago y se echo a correr por la casa

- ¡Agh!, ¡Maldito mocoso, regresa!! –corrió tras el, persiguiéndolo por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso y antes de poder bajar las escaleras logro alcanzarlo- ¡Te tengo!! –lo jalo del brazo

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH…!! ¡AYUDENMEEEE…!! -

- ¡Esto es para que aprendas! –lo tomo del cabello y lo aventó hacia el frente

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!! ¡NOOOOO…!! -

Hice todo lo que pude para escapar, pero cuando me atrapo de nuevo, se enojo tanto que me estrello contra una mesa de cristal que teníamos en el pasillo…

- No quería lastimarte, pero tu tuviste la culpa por provocarme… -sonrió

- Ahhh… me duele… por favor… ayúdame… -dijo lastimeramente, en el cuerpo se le habían incrustado algunos cristales pero el peor fue en el ojo izquierdo donde la sangre salía en grandes cantidades

- No llores por una pequeña herida… -dijo un tanto enojado e inclinándose hacia el- Bueno sigamos con lo nuestro –sonrió y giro el cuerpo del menor- Muy pronto te acostumbraras, recuerda que estamos comprometidos y dentro de poco te iras conmigo… yo te enseñare como debes comportarte para complacerme… -dijo desabrochando la hebilla de su cinturón

- Papá… -susurro entre llanto

* * *

- Hizo lo que quiso conmigo y luego ya no supe nada mas de el… desapareció… no se lo que paso, no recuerdo nada más despues de aquello –soltó un par de lagrimas- Nunca le dije a Sasori lo que había sucedido, ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así?, por eso decidí terminar con el, no podía mirarle a los ojos otra vez… -cerro los ojos- Despues de eso, papá deshizo el compromiso… por un lado me alegro, así dejo de odiarme y se volvió atento y cariñoso conmigo… pero por otro… me dolió separarme de Sasori pero era lo mejor… -miro a Itachi

- …… -el pelinegro se mantenía atento a cada palabra y conteniendo las ganas de llorar y abrazarlo

- Eso es todo, esa es mi historia… no me agrada del nada, me avergüenza, por eso no quería decírtela, ¿qué ibas a pensar de mi? –le miro con tristeza- Perdóname… -agacho la mirada- Y si ahora decides terminar con lo nuestro no hay ningun problema, no te repudiare nada… -derramo lagrimas

- Deidara… -hablo- No puedo imaginar por todo lo que has pasado… no puedo hacer nada para enmendar todo el dolor que te han causado… pero… -lo tomo del mentón- Lo que si puedo hacer, es darte mi amor, mi tiempo, mi cariño y mi vida… y te puedo asegurar, que cada dia encuentro nuevas razones… -acerco su rostro al de el- Para amarte… Deidara, te amo… -beso con ternura y amor su frente

- Itachi… -susurro y se aferro a su cuerpo

To be continued…

Un poco largo pero echo con todo cariño xDD

Jaja, espero y les haya gustado, mmm, tal vez fui mala con Dei pero ni modo así es la historia u.ù

Bien, me despido por el momento y nos leemos luego… have a nice day! xD

Atte Bila! xP


	9. Chapter 7

OMG!! Perdonen que me haya tardado demasiado con la conti pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo! Dx

Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, gracias por los reviews y espero y siga siendo de su agrado… sin más, aquí se los dejo xD

Otra vez disculpas xDD

Derma17-chan, this fic it´s for you too!! xDD

-

-

-

-

-

_**My Madness**_

* * *

_**Todo entre nosotros marchaba a la perfección, pero… ¿por qué siempre tenias que tratar de averiguar todo lo que sucedía a tu alrededor?**_

**- Porque nunca me ha gustado quedarme con la duda… además, según tu me habías dicho todo, todo sobre ti, pero aun seguías ocultándome algo y necesitaba a averiguar que era… -**

_**¿No podías permanecer al margen de la situación, verdad?**_

**- Lo hubiera hecho a no ser porque aquello que guardabas te incomodaba y te alteraba, siempre parecías sentirte mal por algo y tenia que saber que era… -**

_**Pero a pesar de eso, tu forma de ser, de actuar y tu afán de saber todo de mi… me enloquecía, haciéndome desearte cada dia mas y poco a poco te volvía perfecto… perfecto para mi……**_

* * *

**Cap 7- Warning**

**8:10 p.m.… *Departamento de Itachi***

- Deidara… -hablo el pelinegro pero sin respuesta alguna- Deidara… -hablo de nuevo

- Mmm… ¿ahora qué? –con cierto enojo

Ambos se encontraban en la cama, Itachi sobre Deidara y semidesnudos, a punto de hacer lo que por mucho tiempo habían deseado…

- ¿Estas seguro de qué quieres hacerlo? –sonrojado y sobre el menor

- ¡Me lleva la…! –sentándose de golpe- ¡¿Tu tambien?!, ¡Demonios! –exclamo sorprendiendo a Itachi, nunca había escuchado eso del chico- ¡De verdad que ustedes son estupidos!... se supone que cuando una _chica_ dice, vamos a hacerlo, tienen que hacerlo… ¿entiendes?, ¡No tienen porque andar preguntando nada, por eso ustedes se mueren vírgenes! –apuntándolo- Eres igual que Sasori… -dijo

- ¡¿Igual que Sasori?! –un tanto enojado por la comparación- Ahora si… -tomo al rubio de ambos brazos y lo tendió en la cama- Muy bien Dei-chan… haz estado molestando al toro, y aquí están lo cuernos… y vaya cuernotes que te van a tocar… -rió un tanto burlón

- Ja, si como no... de lo que presume el hombre, de eso carece… -sonriendo

- Pues ese no es mi caso, Dei-chan… -en forma sensual y seductora mientras el rubio lo miraba aun incrédulo- ¿Aun no me crees? Pues toma y calcula…. -llevo una mano del menor a su entrepierna

- Eres un presumido, además… -sintió algo rozar su mano- ¿Eh?...... ¡AY POR DIOS!! -

* * *

- Deidara ¿todo bien?, no te voy a esperar todo el tiempo –dijo sonriendo y junto ala puerta del baño

- Si ya voy… es que aun no me recupero de la impresión… -rió nervioso

- Bueno, te espero entonces… -regreso a la cama

- Si, no me tardo, ya voy… -sonrió

Luego de unos minutos salio…

* * *

**3:11 a.m.… **

Luego de la extenuante pero placentera actividad se dispusieron a dormir, dormían tan tranquilamente que nada parecía capaz de molestarles, sin embargo…

- Mmm… ¿qué es ese olor? –el pelinegro que entre sueños olía el aire- Huele a… ¿quemado? –abrió de golpe los ojos- ¡Ah, se quema mi casa, Deidara despierta, se que…!! –callo al ver la habitacion y sin nada, todo estaba perfectamente en orden salvo que delante de el estaba el rubio mirándolo con una sonrisa y un cerillo en la mano- De-Deidara, ¿qué haces, para que…? –con cierto temor

- Tenia que despertarte de alguna forma… -rió y con el tono de voz que Itachi había querido olvidar- No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte nada… -sonrió de forma extraña

- Tú… tú eres… -trago seco

- Solo quiero darte las gracias… gracias por lo de ayer –sonrió- Y tambien quiero ayudarte… -dijo serio

- ¿De qué estas hablando… qué es lo que quieres…? –alejándose un poco

- …… -el rubio solo sonrió y lentamente se trepo a la cama, gateando hasta Itachi y quedando sobre el y con las piernas a cada lado- Quiero que sepas la verdad… lo que Deidara te dijo es mentira –el pelinegro se sobresalto- No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, caras vemos… intenciones no sabemos… -sonrió de lado

- …… - no dijo nada

- Tambien te pido perdón por intentar matarte… -tomo su rostro con ambas manos- Tú me agradas demasiado y por eso quiero ayudarte… -lo miro con cierta nostalgia

- ¿D-de quien… de ti? –dijo sin apartar la vista

- …… -Blial evito la mirada- Escúchame con atención –dijo soltando su rostro y sentándose en su vientre- De alguna forma sabrás cuando las cosa no marchen bien, la actitud de Deidara te lo dirá todo, y cuando eso pase… huye y corre tan rápido como puedas, sin mirar atrás y sin hacer preguntas… tu solo corre… -agacho la mirada- O de lo contrario… -cerro los ojos

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- Que yo tendré que… ¡ah! –chillo llevando sus manos a su boca- Lo siento Itachi… -dijo para luego desvanecerse a un lado del Uchiha

Deidara cayo inconsciente en la cama, Itachi rápidamente se puso de pie y observo al menor, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. Ahora más que nunca se encontraba confundido y agobiado, no entendía nada… de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y cerro los ojos abrazándose asimismo, luego escucho a Deidara despertar…

- Itachi… -dijo abriendo los ojos

- …… -no respondió, simplemente le observo

- Itachi ¿qué sucede? –se incorporo para sentarse

- ¿Eh?, no, nada… es solo que… -extrañamente su respiración se volvió agitada- Deidara… -inspiro profundo- ¿Pu-puedo ir a tu casa… mañana…? –dijo, no sabia por qué había dicho eso pero era lo único que se le ocurrió

- ¡No!, ¡no puedes ir! –dijo asustado

- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! –un tanto preocupado- Dime ¿qué es lo que no quieres que vea, qué es… es Sasori, verdad?! ¡Por eso no quieres que vaya! –ahora enojado

- ¡Si!, ¡digo!, ¡No, no es eso! –alterado- ¡No puedes ir y punto! –se levanto de la cama

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿A dónde vas?! –viendo al rubio vestirse

- Me voy a casa… esta conversación se ha terminado… nos vemos luego Itachi… -termino de vestirse y salio del departamento, dejando al pelinegro muy confundido

- ¡Maldición! –exclamo aventando una almohada- No importa como o lo que tenga que hacer… iré a tu casa y averiguare todo, todo lo que aun sigues escondiéndome… -dijo serio y sentándose en la cama

* * *

**3 días despues… 1:10 p.m.… *Casa de Deidara***

Despues de aquella situación, Deidara evito a Itachi, pero este por su parte insistía e insistía, el quería saber por qué la actitud del chico cuando intentaba adentrarse en su vida, para el no debían haber secretos entre pareja ya que una relación se basaba en la confianza de uno con el otro, pero para Deidara esto parecía ser totalmente diferente…

Necesitaba saber que más le escondía el rubio y necesitaba saberlo ya…

- ¿Qué tienes? Estas muy callado… -dijo Sasori sentado en la cama y a un lado del rubio- No has ido con Itachi estos días… ¿sucedió algo? –mirándolo fijamente

- No, nada importante… -dijo sin mirarlo- Es solo que… -

- ¿Qué? –tomándolo de la mano

- Que insiste en venir aquí… dice que quiere conocer como vivo y conocerlos a ustedes… -

- ¡No, eso no lo puedes permitir! –dijo levantándose

- Lo se y no lo haré, no dejare que se acerque a ustedes –sonrió levemente- Puedes estar tranquilo… -el pelirrojo lo miro serio- De verdad, despreocúpate -sonrió

- Ahhh… esta bien… -sentándose de nuevo- Mejor pasemos a otra cosa… dime, ¿cómo fue? –sonriendo picaramente

- …… -el rubio sonrió sonrojado- Pues, no lo se… nada más te puedo decir que… -hizo un ademán con las manos insinuándole la situación

- Esto… es demasiada información –mirando otro lado- Eres un pervertido Dei-chan… -sonrió

- Tal vez, pero ¿sabes?, todo en el es perfecto, una verdadera obra de arte y eso me alegra –sonrió aventándole una almohada- Dejémonos de eso y… ¡yo creo que tu eres mucho más pervertido que yo! –se abalanzo hacia el y comenzó a jugar

- ¡Ah, Dei no, cosquillas no! –jugando de igual manera con el- ¡Jajajaja, para, para! -

- ¡No, esto es por decirme pervertido, jajaja…! -

Rodaban en la cama hasta que en una de esas se acercaron mucho a la orilla y resbalaron directo al suelo donde Sasori cayo sobre Deidara y quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

- Ah… lo siento –dijo el pelirrojo y poniéndose de pie

- Jeje… descuida no hay problema –sonrió

Sasori le ayudo a levantarse y luego se acerco a la ventana, simplemente observando, deleitándose con la vista y luego mirando el cielo.

- Ahhh… -suspiro- ¿Dei? –el rubio le miro- Siempre estaremos juntos… ¿verdad? –sin apartar la vista de la ventana

- Claro que si… te lo prometí una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir… estaremos juntos siempre y por siempre… -sonrió dulcemente- ¿Por qué la pregunta? –ladeo la cabeza

- Por nada, es solo que… ¿eh? –algo llamo su atención y miro con detenimiento la calle- ¡Deidara!! –grito y corrió hasta donde estaba el chico

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! –asustándose por la acción

- ¡Rápido tenemos que escondernos!!, ¡Ha venido!! –alterado y jalándolo de un brazo

- ¡¿De qué estas hablando?! -soltándose

- ¡De Itachi, esta justo frente a la puerta!! -

- ¡¿Qué?! –abriendo los ojos tanto como podía

Efectivamente, como Sasori había dicho, Itachi se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa y dispuesto a tocar el timbre y a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez…

- _Lo pensé mucho y esto ya no puede seguir así, ya no puede haber secretos entre nosotros… hablare con tu padre frente a frente y encarare a Sasori para decirle sobre lo nuestro y establecer márgenes… dentro de poco todo estará claro y tendremos una relación confiable, normal y tranquila_… -pensó mientras veía el timbre- Aquí voy… -susurro para si mismo y lo presiono…

To be continued…

Perdonen si no hubo Lemon pero además de que casi no se hacerlo no me sentía en imod para ello xD

Bueno, aquí se queda por ahora, nos leemos pronto y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado…

Tal vez tarde en actualizar (más? ¬¬) me iré de vacaciones y regresare hasta febrero xD espero leerles pronto de nuevo…

Que tengan una excelente noche buena y feliz año nuevo!!

Ale, i´ll miss you so much but i´ll back it´s a promise!! ^O^

Bye, bye! =D


	10. Chapter 8

Guten morgen!!

Si lo se, tarde mucho en subir la conti pero bueno aquí la tiene así que no hay problema alguno -3-

Derama-chan, espero y te siga gustando el fic, con mucho cariño para vos! xD

-

-

-

-

-

_**My Madness**_

* * *

_**¿Qué pretendías al saber todo de mi?, aun no he podido entender ¿por qué ha sido tan importante para ti…?**_

**- Porque las relaciones se basan en la confianza, el respeto y el amor hacia el otro… ¿por qué no lo veías así?... todo el tiempo trataba de adivinar las cosas que pasaban por tu mente y al parecer éramos completamente diferentes… -**

_**Pero dijiste que esas diferencias nos complementaban a cada uno y tambien que eso era lo que te gustaba de mi… **_

**- Si, pero tambien dije que no podía haber una relación sin confianza y eso tu no lo entendías e hiciste de todo por evitarme… casi me muero del susto ¿sabías? -**

_**Si, quise evitar que supieras todo pero por una buena razón, para evitar que cayeras en la demencia total… pero, hice un mal cálculo y quede muy mal parado… pensé que al menos así desistirías pero… debido a otro mal cálculo mío, las cosas terminaron de mal en peor… sin embargo, gracias a eso… logre mi objetivo… **_

* * *

**Cap 8- No more lies **

- ¡No, esto no es verdad, el no puede estar aquí!! –alterado y dando vueltas en la habitacion

- ¡Pero es verdad, esta ahí abajo… rápido Dei, tenemos que huir de aquí!! –Sasori jalándolo hacia la puerta

- ¡No, espera, déjame pensar! –soltándose pero el pelirrojo insistió- ¡Cállate y déjame pensar! –enojado y tratando de concentrarse pero la presión era demasiada- ¿Eh? –hizo al recordar algo- Debe estar por aquí… -susurro y busco entre los cajones- ¡Perfecto! –sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba

- ¡¿Deidara qué vas a hacer con eso?! –al ver el objeto

- Nada, solo lo asustare un poco, así se ira… luego veré que hacer, pero por ahora necesito alejarlo de aquí… -mostrándole un gran cuchillo

- ¡¿Qué, estas demente?! ¡Deja eso! –trato de quitárselo pero el rubio salio rápidamente y cerro con llave- ¡Deidara abre la puerta!! -golpeándola

- Tranquilo que enseguida vuelvo –sonrió y bajo las escaleras

Mientras tanto con Itachi…

- ¡Deidara soy yo, Itachi, abre por favor! –mirando la ventana del segundo piso- _Ya se tardo mucho_ –pensó- ¡Ya vi tu cabello por la ventana, se que estas ahí! -

- ¡Ya voy Itachi! –desde adentro

- Ya era hora… -sonriendo levemente

- ¡Itachi, la puerta se atoro, ¿podrías empujarla un poco?! -apoyado detrás de ella

- ¡¿Qué?, bueno, ya voy! –resignado y empujando- ¡Ah, esta dura! –haciendo presión

- ¡Pon más fuerza! –dijo- Umm, esto me va a doler un poco… -para sí mismo- ¡Un poco más Itachi, ya casi! -exclamo- Solo me falta algo… -sonrió levemente y soltó un par de lagrimas- Listo… -sonrió

- ¡Esta bien, intentare de nuevo! –empujando nuevamente- ¡Parece que ya esta! –dijo sonriente ante su logro

- ¡Bien, ahora em…! ¡A-ah!! –hizo al ser empujado por la puerta y clavándose el cuchillo en el estomago- N-no… pue… de… ser… -dijo con dificultad y cayendo al piso

- ¡Deidara! –al ver al rubio en el piso y sangrando- ¡DEIDARAAAAA!! –se tiró a su lado y le saco el objeto- ¡Deidara, Deidara!! –miro a los alrededores- ¡AYUDENME, ALGUIEN POR FAVOR QUE ME AYUDE!! –gritaba con todas su fuerzas y entre llanto- ¡NECESITO AYUDA, POR FAVOR!! –cerro los ojos

- Itachi… llama una… ambulancia… -sin moverse y llorando- _Maldición… esto no… era lo que… tenia en mente_… -pensó

- ¡Si, si, ya voy… por favor, resiste!! –tomando su móvil

Rápidamente llamo a los paramédicos y afortunadamente estos no tardaron en llegar, Itachi sostenía al menor fuertemente en brazos y al ver el vehiculo llegar lo cargo y corrió hasta este…

- ¡Rápido, muévanse! –los paramédicos mientras trataban de estabilizarlo- ¡Vamos, 15 miligramos de Dobutamina-atropina! –inyectándole la solución

- ¡Por favor, díganme que va a estar bien!! –junto a ellos- ¡Deidara, resiste! –tomando su mano

- Itachi… -susurro

- ¡Deidara, dime donde esta tu padre para decirle…! -

- No… -interrumpió- El no esta en la ciudad… tampoco… Sasori… no hay nadie conmigo ahora… -hablaba con dificultad

- ¡Pero…! -

- Quedate conmigo… no me dejes… -sus ojos pesaban, poco a poco perdía el sentido- Tengo miedo… no me… dejes… por favor… -dijo y luego perdió el conocimiento

Miro preocupado mientras era trepado en la ambulancia y luego giro el rostro para ver la ventana del segundo piso, encontrarse con la silueta de Sasori cubierto levemente con la cortina… esto lo sorprendió

- ¡Ese es… ¿Sasori?! ¡Pero…! –froto sus ojos incrédulo y miro de nuevo- ¡Ah, ya no esta! –exclamo al ver que este ya no estaba en la ventana y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda- ¿Por qué…? –dijo y rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos- Deidara… -

* * *

**48 horas despues… 5:43 p.m.… *Hospital***

Se encontraba en la sala de espera, sumido en la más profunda incertidumbre por no saber si Deidara se encontraba bien y tambien se sentía frustrado y un tanto enojado, no entendía por qué el rubio le había mentido, sentía que todo esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos y que era hora de aclarar todo… ya no le importaba si tenia que esperar para ver al rubio, no le importo y decidió que en cuanto supiera que se encontraba estable entraría y le diría todo para por fin salir de dudas…

- ¿Cómo esta? –pregunto al ver al medico y poniéndose de pie

- Ya esta fuera de peligro… -con evidente satisfacción

- ¡¿En serio?, muchas gracias! –sonriendo y estrechando su mano- ¿Podría verle? –serio y el medico asintió

Le siguió por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, el primero en entrar fue hombre seguido de Itachi… Deidara estaba en la cama y permanecía con la mirada fija al techo y sin decir nada, solo reacciono al ver al pelinegro.

- Itachi… -sonriendo levemente pero este no respondió solo le observo serio

- Muchacho, necesito hacerte una pregunta –dijo el medico y el rubio asintió- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? -mirándolo

- …… -el menor no respondió y miro fijamente al Uchiha

- Deidara, ¿por qué no dices nada? –un poco preocupado

- Esta bien… -suspiro y miro el techo de nuevo- Estaba en la cocina cortando unas verduras cuando escuche la puerta… mire por la ventana y vi a Itachi… -lo señalo con la mirada y luego miro al doctor- El estaba muy alterado y cuando… cuando quise abrir la puerta el la empujo, golpeándome con ella y haciéndome caer al piso… y me clave el cuchillo por accidente… -concluyo

- ¡¿Qué?! –al escuchar semejantes palabras- ¡Dei…! -

- Descuida Itachi, se que a veces te alteras mucho… no hay problema no fue tu culpa, solo fue un accidente pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer… -dijo tranquilamente- Estoy cansado, ¿podríamos dejarlo así? –viendo al medico

- Esta bien, volveré luego –se dio media vuelta y miro serio al pelinegro- Mañana hay una platica para los de tu tipo… deberías ir, ya ves lo que puedes causar… -con cierto enojo hacia el- Nos vemos luego… -salio de la habitacion

- Pe-pero… -susurro y agacho la mirada, no podía creer lo que el rubio había hecho, prácticamente lo había culpado por lo sucedido, había mentido de nuevo- Deidara… ¿por qué… por qué dijiste eso? –sin mirarlo y sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos

- Yo… no lo se… perdón… perdóname… -respondió- ¿Itachi? –hablo al ver que este solo se quedaba estático y sin mirarle

- No Deidara, ya no… -dijo desconcertando al menor- Esto ya no puede seguir así… -

- No te entiendo… -

- Iré a buscar a Sasori para que te haga compañía y tambien le hablare a tu padre… -

- Ya te dije que no esta en la… -

- ¡Ya no me mientas!! ¡Ya no lo hagas!! –alzando la voz y asustando al rubio

- I-Itachi ¿de qué es…? -

- ¡Me dijiste que estabas solo en casa pero Sasori estaba ahí, lo vi por la ventana… me mentiste!! –derramo lagrimas de decepción- ¡Y ahora le dijiste al medico que yo provoque el accidente, ¿por qué lo hiciste?!! ¡Me dejaste como un, un… Agh!! -furioso

- ¡Pe-pero no te he mentido, no había nadie en…! –tratando de buscar una excusa

- ¡YA BASTA!! –Deidara se quedo mudo al instante- ¡No digas nada!... me mentiste y ahora no se si lo que me has dicho todo este tiempo es verdad… ya no se si es verdad cuando dijiste amarme… -agacho la mirada- Ya no te creo nada… -llevo ambas manos a su rostro

- Itachi… -dijo llorando

- No podemos seguir así… es necesario sepáranos, al menos hasta que me digas toda la verdad… -se dio media vuelta

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, tú no puedes hacerme eso! –sentándose de golpe

- Claro que si… es más, le hablare a tu padre para que regrese… -sacando su móvil y marcando el numero- Le diré lo que paso y luego… -

_DUM… DUM…_

- ¿Eh? –al escuchar el sonido del celular- ¿Dónde…? –comenzó a buscar de donde provenía hasta que lo hallo- Deidara… esa es tu mochila… y… -miro la bolsa que le había llevado y buscando entre los bolsillos- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese es…! –

Soltó el objeto y se dio la media vuelta.

- ¡Itachi, Itachi… ¿a dónde vas?!! –al ver al pelinegro caminar hacia la puerta

- ¡Me voy a casa, me largo de aquí!! –con sumo enojo y tomando la perilla

- ¡No te vayas, no me dejes!! –tratando de levantarse

- ¡No, ya no más!! ¡Y no digas que me amas porque es mentira!! –le miro

- ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo podría engañarte con algo así?!... yo te amo… -agacho la mirada- Y… _por ningún motivo pienso dejar que me abandones_ –dijo en un tono extraño

- ¿Qué? –con cierto temor al notar el cambio de actitud

- No dejare que te vayas, no puedes dejarme como todos los demás y mucho menos ahora que te has vuelto perfecto… perfecto para mí… -le miro y sonrió

Se pegó a la puerta sin saber por qué el miedo recorrió su cuerpo e inconscientemente este se movió dándose la vuelta y saliendo despavorido del lugar

* * *

- ¡No puede ser… ¿por qué lo hice?!! ¡¿Por qué huí de el?!! –corriendo tan rápido como podía- ¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¡Necesito saberlo! Yo… ¡SASORI!! –grito pateando la puerta

Había corrido desesperadamente hasta la residencia del rubio, necesitaba saber lo que pasaba, ya no podía más…

- ¡¿Dónde estas?! –entrando al lugar, todo estaba completamente oscuro- ¡Se que estas aquí, te vi por la ventana, sal cobarde!! –desde el vestíbulo

_TRACK!_

Escucho un ruido en el segundo piso y sin pensarlo subió de inmediato… trepo las escaleras hasta la habitacion del rubio y trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada bajo llave…

- ¡Abre la puerta!! –

Mientras tanto con Deidara…

- ¡No, esto no esta pasando, tu puedes dejarme, no ahora! –con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados- ¡Sasori! –abrió los ojos y recordando al pelirrojo- ¡No, debo hacer algo!... ¡Blial, Blial, ¿dónde estas?, regresa!! –gritaba buscando en los alrededores

- Ya te escuche… no tienes porque gritarme… -en tono altanero y frente a el

- ¡Itachi se ha ido, de seguro ha ido a la casa, tienes que hacer que regrese! -desesperado

- No puedo hacer nada, tenemos el mismo cuerpo ¿recuerdas?... –arqueo la ceja- No puedo moverme ya que _a alguien_ se le ocurrió hacerme un agujero en el estomago… -con fastidio

- ¡No vengas a criticarme, solo haz lo que te dije y ya! –al borde del colapso

- ¿Ves lo que provocaste? –se acerco un poco- Te dije que dejaras de mentir y mentirte a ti mismo… te advertí que no ibas a terminar bien… y tuve razón… -sonrió levemente

- ¡Cállate que nadie pidió tu opinión, necesito a Itachi, tráelo de vuelta! -levantándose

- ¿Para qué? si ni siquiera lo amas… solo lo quieres porque estas obsesionado y nada más… -Deidara lo miro con odio- Además ya debe haber llegado a nuestro hogar… pronto lo sabrá todo… -sonrió complacido

- ¡¿Qué?!! -

Con Itachi…

Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos desde que llego e intento abrir la puerta, estaba enojado y a la vez confundido lo que hacia que no desistiera.

Luego de varios intentos logro abrirla y sin importarle ya nada entro…

- ¡Hmp! Aquí estas… -dijo al ver al pelirrojo sentado de espaldas en la cama- Sasori… quiero hablar contigo… quiero que me hables sobre Deidara… -serio

- …… -el pelirrojo no contesto

- ¡¿Por qué no ayudaste con lo del accidente… por qué no hiciste nada?! –sin respuesta- ¡Respóndeme ahora!! –aporreando una mano en la pared

- ¿Con quién estas hablando? –su voz casi en susurro

- Tu solo responde mi pregunta… -el pelirrojo rió a modo de burla enojando más al pelinegro- ¡Que me respondas carajo!! –se acerco y lo jalo del brazo. ¿Eh? –se hizo hacia atrás pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayo sentado- No, esto no es verdad… no es cierto… -desde el suelo, temblando y mirando al pelirrojo- Entonces… no, ¡mentira! –sumido en el mas profundo temor

- ¿Por qué no puede ser verdad? –dijo la voz del pelirrojo a sus espaldas haciendo que volviera el rostro lenta y temerosamente

- ¡…! –derramo lagrimas de terror

- _Te dije que no podías dejarme… y que no vinieras aqui… has sido muy desobediente… y te voy a castigar…_ -acercándose a el

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! –grito desgarradoramente

To be continued…

Jujujuju… se queda aquí por el momento xD

weeeeeeno… espero y siga por buen camino y que haya sido de su agrado este cap, prometo actualizar pronto -w-

Bien, me despido por el momento y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche, gracias por los reviews anteriores, gracias! xD Nos leemos en el sig cap… ya casi el final!! Jaja xP

Kisses & Hugs From Bila! xDDD


	11. Chapter 9

**Gomeneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Sé que me tarde demasiado pero en verdad no había podido actualizar!! Dx disculpen jeje xD pero bueno, espero que les guste la conti de la historia xD**

**Y Derama-san, va dedicado a ti, gracias por seguir mis historias, gran honor que las leas TTOTT … espero y te guste y sea lo que esperabas xD**

**Y sin más, aquí la conti, gracias por los reviews, Arigato! xDD**

_**Te dije que no me dejaras y que no fueras a mi casa pero no hiciste caso… por eso hice lo que hice… tu te lo buscaste… **_

**- Si, pero no era necesaria tanto sadismo… -**

_**Tenia que estar seguro de que nunca me contradirías de nuevo… pero aun así te pido perdón si te hice sufrir…**_

**- Ya no tiene caso recordarlo, dejémoslo en el olvido… … -**

_**Si eso es lo que quieres, claro que podemos dejarlo así… **_

**Cap 9- ****Disappointed**

- Ahh… ¿dónde estoy? –decia mientras lentamente abría los ojos- ¿Qué fue eso, una pesadilla? -

- Claro que no mi amor… -

Al escuchar la voz trato de moverse pero sus piernas y manos estaban encadenados a la pared lo que lo altero y comenzó a moverse violentamente.

- ¡¿Qué… qué es esto?, Deidara ¿qué haces?, suéltame!! –tratando de liberarse

- Lo siento corazón pero tu te quedas ahí –sonrió- Tu tienes que estar conmigo -lo tomo por el mentón- Tu eres mío… -sonrió rosando sus labios

- … -sin parpadear- Me estas asustando… -

- ¿Por qué? Al contrario, deberías estar contento, vas a formar parte de mi familia… de mi hermosa y perfecta familia feliz –rió y lo soltó para alejarse unos pasos- ¿Recuerdas cuando intente saltar del tercer piso y me ayudaste?... Estaba cansado, cansado de esperar a otra persona que fuera para mi, pensé que ya no había nadie hasta que apareciste… tu… –lo señalo- Al principio no me agradabas pero pensé, talvez es a quien busco, y poco a poco fui preparándote… -sonrió como un completo obsesionado- Logre hacer que me amaras -

- ¡Pero… Sasori, Pein… tu papá… ellos…! -asustado

- Ellos son mi familia, ¿verdad Sasori? –se acerco al pelirrojo quien estaba sentado en una silla tras Deidara y lo tomo de la mejilla- "Claro que si Dei, vivimos juntos y felizmente como buenos amigos…" -se respondió asimismo e imitando a la perfección la voz del pelirrojo

- No… -susurro- Tu… -comenzó a temblar, el menor solo sonrió y se acerco al cuerpo que tenía a su otro costado perteneciente a su progenitor

- Te presento a mi querido y adorado padre… "Mucho gusto en conocerte Itachi-kun" –miro al pelinegro, sonrió y se le acerco de nuevo

- ¡Tú puedes… no, esto no es verdad…! -cerrando los ojos fuertemente

- Ay Itachi… vamos a formar una hermosa familia… -tomándolo del cabello obligando a mirarle- Jamás no s vamos a separar, no estaré solo y tu vas… ¡ah! ¡No espera…! –soltó al Uchiha y coloco una mano en la cabeza

Comenzó a susurrar palabras inaudibles para el otro, luego de unos momentos se quedo quieto y mirándole fijamente.

- Itachi… -dijo a lo bajo

- Blial… -contesto

- ¿Por qué no huiste como te dije, por qué no lo hiciste? –con una expresión de preocupación- ¿Es por qué yo te lo dije?, Itachi, yo no soy como tu crees… -evitando la mirada

- ¿De qué estas hablando? –trago seco

Blial se acerco a el y en un inesperado movimiento se abrazo al su cuerpo, este trato de soltarse pero al sentir como el menor temblaba opto por quedarse quieto…

- Todo el tiempo, desde el principio, has estado con alguien que no es… por favor Itachi, escúchame y escúchame con atención… –dijo y el otro asintió- Antes de su cita…

**3 meses antes…**

- ¿Qué estas planeando ahora lolita? –con fastidio y recostado en la cama boca abajo

- ¡Hmp, no me digas así! –enojado y mirándole desde la ventana

- Como sea… ¿piensas seguir con esto de la cita? –apoyando la cabeza en una mano

- Si, pero primero quiero probar algo… -

- ¿Qué cosa… su xxx…? -

- ¡¿Tu solo en eso piensas verdad?! -

- ¿Qué? Tengo dieciséis y aun no he… -

- ¡Shhh! Me refiero a que quizás el es a quien estaba buscando… así que vamos a ir a esa cita e intentaras asustarlo o algo y si sobrevive y hace lo que me imagino… tu sabes… -sonrió de lado

- ¿Por qué siempre soy el malo? –evitando la mirada

- ¡¿Eres bruto verdad?!... –frunció el seño- Porque yo tengo pinta de ángel y delicado mientras tú… ¡eres el hijo del diablo! -sonrió

El planeo todo luego que te conoció… pero eso no es lo peor… lo peor vino cuando su obsesión por tener todo a la perfección se salio de control…

**8 meses antes…**

- ¡Aaaaaa-h!! ¡Deidara…!! ¡Ayúdame, no me sueltes!! –grito Sasori colgado de las manos del rubio y suspendido fuera de la ventana

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo con toda naturalidad- No tengas miedo no te va a pasar nada, imagina que vas a dormir y ya, dolerá un poco pero nada más –rió mientras sostenía al pelirrojo

- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto, qué te hice?!! –llorando asustado

- Nada, simplemente te convertiste en mi amante perfecto… dulce, tierno, amable, cariñoso y caballeroso… ¿y no que querías formar parte de mi familia? -

- ¡Si, pero no de esta forma!! ¡Por favor!! –al sentir que le soltó una mano- ¡Aaaaaa-h, Deidara por favor ayúdame!! ¡No importa que estés mal yo te seguiré amando, no le diré a nadie de esto!! –cerro los ojos

- ¿Y quién dijo que no me amabas? Porque me amas hago esto… -sonrió

- ¡No, Deidara no!! ¡Por favor!! –lo miro suplicante

- Siempre estaremos juntos… te lo prometo… -

- ¡No, no por favor!! –soltó su mano- ¡¡DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -

- El muy maldito asesino a Sasori… lo hizo caer desde el balcon del tercer piso… y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo… -derramo lágrimas- El no se merecía eso… me trato con tanto cariño, amor y respeto… es un bastardo… lo odio… -cubrió su rostro con ambas manos

- ¿Qué? -

- Deidara siempre ha sido cruel y despiadado… nunca le ha importado nada más que el mismo… ni si quiera hacerse daño así mismo con tal de ver sufrir a otros… -

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? -

- … -serio

- Dime… por favor… -Blial miro hacia otro lado y luego hablo…

Cuando conoció a Pein…

- ¿Con qué te gusto? –sonrió mirando al pelinaranja y cruzando las piernas, este asintió- Bueno, qué te parece si hoy que salga mi papá vienes un rato a hacerme compañía ¿eh? –sonrió

- Será un placer –dijo y sonrió maliciosamente

En la tarde, papá salió a un viaje y luego de unos minutos…

- Hey Blial –frente a un espejo- Te tengo un regalo, es para disculparme por lo de Sasori, sal y mira –sonrió

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? –sin mucho afán

- Es un regalo que te va a gustar mucho, en serio, te dejare un momento, puedes usar mi cuerpo a voluntad para disfrutar tu regalo –dijo

- ¿Eh, pero…? –

- Bye –

Poco después me vi solo, podía moverme como si fuera mi propio cuerpo y me senté en la cama, la tristeza me no me dejaba, me sentía tan mal de lo sucedido que no escuche la puerta ni mucho menos al tipo detrás mío, solo cuando me toco.

- Ya estoy aquí hermosura… empecemos el juego –sonrió abrazándole por detrás

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces, quien eres?! –soltándose

- Jajaja que gracioso, deja de jugar y hagámoslo –lo tomo de nuevo y beso su cuello

- ¡N-no, déjame, aléjate de mi! –separándose

- No dijiste eso hace unas horas… vale, acepto el juego, empecemos –sonrió

- ¡¿Qué? No! –tratando de huir- ¡Déjame! –grito al sentir al otro tomarlo por el brazo y arrojarlo a la cama- ¡Ayúdenme! –sintió al mayor sobre el

- …… -Pein sonrió y le tomo por ambas manos

Su fuerza me superaba por mucho, no pude hacer nada…

- ¡Ah, no, por favor, déjame!! –sintiendo al otro dentro y embistiéndolo fuertemente- ¡Ayúdenme, Deidara ayúdame por favor!! –Pein se detuvo

- ¿Qué dijiste? –levanto la ceja- Bueno eso no me importa –siguió con lo suyo

- ¡Ah, Deidara ayúdame, ayúdame!! –entre llanto- ¡Ah… no!! -

No sé cómo pero logre quitármelo de encima y trate de escapar, corrí hasta llegar a las escaleras pero antes de poder bajar mi cuerpo se paralizo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –la voz de Deidara

- ¡Estás loco, déjame ir, te detesto! –entre llanto, el otro sonrió- ¡Te detesto!! –cerro los ojos- Ayúdame… por favor… -entre llanto

El solo rio y me hizo caer… en eso Pein me tomo y trato de penetrarme nuevamente pero en mi desesperación logre moverme y lo empuje pero… al hacerlo el cayo por las escaleras…

Luego papá se entero, descubrió el cuerpo de Pein en el sótano… dijo que Deidara lo había asesinado, que no importaba que fuera su propio hijo pero si era un asesino lo entregaría a la policía pero... obvio Deidara no se dejaría y…

- ¿Cómo… cómo puede ser verdad todo esto?, si el es… -

- Deidara no es como tú piensas… la única razón por la que actúa de tal forma que pareciera inocente y delicado es porque sabe muy bien que esa apariencia hace que las personas le den toda la atención… como tu… te enamoraste de aquella inocencia que Deidara reflejaba… -le miro serio

- … -se quedo mudo y le miro fijamente- Entonces… ¿tu…? -

- … –agacho la mirada- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí…? -

- No logro entenderlo… ¿qué eres realmente? -

Le miro unos momentos y luego se miro a un espejo en la pared…

- Mi nombre es Blial… me cree del odio y el miedo de Deidara a la soledad, soy un ente con voluntad, pero sin cuerpo propio… existo desde hace seis años, cuando Deidara fue encerrado en ese hospital… -toco su mejilla con la mano- Je, al menos no mintió cuando te dijo que su madre había fallecido dando a luz y que su padre lo odiaba por parecerse a ella, pero… -hizo una pausa- No por eso lo internaron en tal lugar… en realidad eso era un psiquiátrico ya que desde pequeño tenia alucinaciones y tenia la manía de inventar cosas, era cruel con los animales y tenía ataques de ira… ese fue el verdadero motivo de su encierro… -

- ¿Eh? -

- Esta loco… ya sabrás a que grado despues de ver… -señalo con la mirada el cuerpo del pelirrojo y su padre- Lo siento Itachi pero el solo jugo con tus sentimientos… -dijo con tristeza

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? -

- Porque… -se sonrojo levemente- Yo veía la forma en como lo tratabas, el tiempo que le dedicabas y todo el cariño que le brindabas y no sabes cómo odiaba el saber que solo lo hacía por diversión… y no sabes también cómo lo envidiaba –Itachi parpadeo unos momentos- Lo que quiero decir es que… tu me gustas… -evito la mirada y el pelinegro se sorprendió- Se que no ha de ser agradable que te diga eso pero en verdad necesitaba decírtelo… me gustas y mucho… -le miro- Y tambien tengo que decirte que… el dia que tuviste relaciones con Deidara… en realidad las tuviste conmigo… -sonrió levemente y sonrojándose

- … -

- Esa noche, hicimos el cambio mientras estábamos en el baño, el no quería estar contigo ya que el no dejaba que nadie le tocara si no lo consideraba, _perfecto_ como el dice y me ordeno que yo me acostara contigo… -se acerco a el y lo tomo con delicadeza del mentón- Pero no lo hice porque hubiera sido una orden, si no que en realidad yo deseaba estar contigo, por eso acepte… aunque solo fuera un instante… -soltó lagrimas- Pero no podía demostrarlo ya que si lo hacia el te hubiera matado al instante… -acaricio su mejilla- Perdóname… perdóname por todo… -cerro los ojos

- Blial… -susurro

- Ahora, no hay mucho tiempo… te voy a liberar y cuando lo haga, por favor, corre tan rápido como puedas y sin mirar atrás… vete de aquí y olvida todo esto, aunque sé que es difícil de hacer pero es por tu bien… -poso una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola- No sabes lo que hubiera dado por haber sido otra persona y poder estar juntos…

- …. –Itachi

- Adiós… Itachi-san… -beso con ternura su frente

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Como lo prometió, Blial había liberado a Itachi, este caminaba fuera de la casa, con una expresión perdida y con una gran dolor en el corazón… caminaba arrastrando los pies y antes de alejarse más, se detuvo y miro atrás… mientras en su mente rondaban las ultimas palabras que había intercambiado con aquel rubio…

_- ¿Así termina todo? -_

_- No importa la manera… no quiero seguir causando más dolor… ya no lo soporto… -_

_- Pero… -_

_- No importa ya… -_

_- Pero tu… -_

_- Yo no importo, recuerda que solo soy una extensión, un ser olvidado, un ser que para muchos no existe… y los que llegaron a conocerme están muertos… -_

_- Pero... -_

_- Vete ahora, si no será demasiado tarde… por favor… -_

_Itachi le abrazo tiernamente, depositando un beso sobre su frente…_

Blial por su parte observaba a Itachi marcharse, sintiendo como el corazón se le hacia añicos… tal vez solo era una personalidad más del rubio tenía la capacidad de sentir, pero ya no podía seguir más con esta carga, el ver como las personas que llegaban a la vida de ambos terminaban de una forma trágica lo llenaba de remordimiento y culpa…

Se dio la media vuelta para tomar una jeringa la cual contenía un veneno que Deidara había preparado minutos atrás para Itachi y la miro con tristeza… no era nada agradable lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero ya no había opcion, ya era demasiado, ya no podía con ello y la acerco a su garganta…

Suspiro hondo y pensando en el pelinegro sonrió levemente, resignado a desaparecer de este mundo sin que nadie le pudiera recordar pero con la satisfacción de haber podido confesarle sus sentimientos al Uchiha… pero… antes de inyectarse la sustancia su cuerpo se paralizo, cosa que lo aterro ya que sabía muy bien lo que sucedía…

- Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso Blial… fuiste muy buena compañía todos estos años pero me has traicionado… y eso no te lo puedo perdonar… -sonrió

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! -

El grito fue tan fuerte que el pelinegro pudo escucharlo y sin pensarlo corrió de nueva cuenta al lugar…

**To be continued…**

**Thank you very much por haber ****leído**** xD**

**espero y haya sido de su**** agrado y esta vez prometo subir el cap final pronto, enserio! TTOTT sale, hasta aquí por el momento xD**

**Si, sé que soy cruel con Blial pero… así es la historia jaja ^^ ok! Nos leemos luego, cuídense mucho mucho y que sigan teniendo un excelente día (o según sea la hora) bye!!**

**Y ahora, me voy a trabajar (con toda la hueva del mundo xD) jajaja ah y por fa, no sé si sea su caso pero… no hagan bromas al servicio de atención telefónica de telcel ¬¬ o su línea se suspenderá 2 días, ya nos dieron permiso de hacerlo jajaja solo apretamos "clave" y offline -3-**

**Jajajaja, bye!! xD **


End file.
